Saving Michelangelo
by libbzyol
Summary: The day Mikey fell ill, all shell broke lose. Here we are, nearly a month after Mikey recovered from his mysterious illness, now he is shaking like a turtle earthquake! And I thought Don said he had recovered from this mysterious illness? Yeah, right. Rated T for graphic scenes of blood in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! This is a brand new story that I have written. I will release the first 10,000 words now, and then when I finish writing the rest of my story I will post it for everyone. I really hope you guys enjoy this new story.**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"MIKEY! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST! WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES UNTIL MORNING TRAINING BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE SLEEPING HABIT!" Raph yelled from the kitchen as he burned the second Waffle he had tried to cook. Yep, it was hopeless. Raph dropped the pan into the sink and was not happy with the fact that Mikey had still not appeared.

"I'm going to get him and give him a special Raphael wake up call." The hot headed turtle muttered as he left Donnie drinking his coffee and Leo looking bemused in the kitchen. Once Raph got to Mikeys door he silently pulled down the knob of the door and opened the door with such force and power it slammed into the wall and knocked off its hinges. As soon as Mikey heard this his eyes shot open, to which he wished he had never opened them, because he felt a burning sensation in his eyes and he suddenly got overwhelmed with symptoms.

"Good, yer up. Make us breakfast, before I make you into breakfast." Raph laughed, and cracked his knuckles together and exited Mikey's room. Mikey groaned as he swung his legs out of the bed and slowly rose to his feet.

_Man I feel awful. My head hurts like crazy, my eyes are literally burning through my skull! Gah so dizzy, and, wait, is it hot in here? Did Don turn up the heat? I literally feel like I am sweating buckets. Maybe I forgot to mention my throat is sorer than my muscles after training yesterday. Man, they ache so much! Okay Mikey, the others don't have to know about this mysterious illness... Just make them breakfast, make it through training then you can go back to sleep. Okay. Ready, steady go._

Mikey opened his eyes and leisurely made his way to the kitchen. When he was within the sight of Leo, he instantly brightened up his face and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Morning Mikey." Leo said, looking up from the New York Times he was reading

"A-hem Morning Leo." Mikey managed to utter without sounding too ill. Convinced he fooled Leo, he started on breakfast. As he was doing it he felt a wave of light-headedness come over him, but he didn't let it show and continued with frying the eggs and bacon in the pan. Once they were done he dished up breakfast and laid the four plates on the dining room table. Leo looked down from the the newspaper at his breakfast and folded up the newspaper, and placed it next to him. He smiled up at Mikey who turned away from Leo, deep in thought

_I can't yell for Raph and Donnie, my voice is too weak... What am I gonna do? Ahh, I have an idea. Hopefully this won't look too suspicious..._

"I'm gonna go get the guys for breakfast. You start eating Leo, don't wait up." Mikey told Leo, who looked at him sceptically before digging into his breakfast.

"Raphie, breakfast is on the table." Mikey muttered quietly through the closed door which led into Raph's bedroom. Once he heard Raph grunt in approval Mikey made his way over to Donnie's lab and knocked softly on the door

"Who is it?"Don asked, his voice muffled by the closed door

"Just Mikey, breakfast is ready." Mikey sighed and walked gradually to the kitchen. He didn't want any of his breakfast, so he deviously deposited it in the bin when his bros weren't looking at him. He was just about to surreptitiously leave the kitchen when Donnie tapped him on the shoulder. Stunned, Mikey leapt around to face Don

"Mikey, are you okay? You have been awfully quiet." Donnie asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice. With this Leo and Raph looked up from their breakfast with concern in their eyes. When Don asked if someone was okay, they knew that something was always up with that person, and Mikey would be no exeption.

"Ummm, I- Ummm" Mikey stuttered as his gaze darted from Don, to Raph and to Leo, then back to Don again. Just as Don was about to feel Mikey's forehead, Mikey slapped his outstretched arm away from his face, leaving Donnie looking surprised

_Shell shell shell what do I do? How do I explain why I just swatted Donnie's arm away from my burning hot face!_

"Sorry Don, I have a bruise on my forehead, and it hurts to touch it." Mikey lied and he beamed at his brothers who slowly relaxed.

"Mikey, you are a giant bonehead." Raph smirked and locked Mikey in a playful headlock

"Hey quit it Raphie Boy!" Mikey yelled and struggled to get free of Raph. When he did, he darted off to the Dojo, singing and humming to keep up his act that everything was okay. He thought he had everyone fooled, but Donnie was sure something was up.

"I'll keep an eye on him through training, just in case." Don told himself and a small grin appeared across his face.

"What you smiling about Donnie?" A voice spoke from behind Donnie causing him to jump and pull out his bo staff. When he turned around, ready to hit this mystery person, he realised it was only Leo.

"Sorry bro, you scared me, and umm, nothing." Donnie replied and he hurried to the Dojo. Leo shrugged his shoulders and ran after Donnie for morning practise.

"Good morning my sons." Master Splinter stated as the turtles entered the Dojo. "Today we will be sparring with weapons. I want you to partner off. Donatello, you will spar with Michelangelo. Raphael and Leonardo will spar together." Master Splinter finished and sat down at the front of the Dojo.

"Hai Sensei!" They all chorused and they split off into their pairs.

_Well, at least I don't have Raph for a partner. But then again, Donnie will sniff me out. I know he is already suspicious. _Mikey thought to himself as Don and himself circled each other, not either of them wanting to make the first move.

"Don't rush into attacking me then Don." Mikey yawned and caught Donnie by surprise, by landing a hard kick into Donnie's chest, sending him into the wall. Donnie instantly sprung back up and stuck out his bo staff, ready to trip Mikey up, when Mikey wrapped his nunchucks around the bo staff and disarmed Don. Don then retaliated by punching Mikey straight upside the head, which caused him to drop the bo staff in sheer shock. As Mikey prepared for another attack, he could feel his heart speeding up and his breathing becoming quicker and quicker

_ This is not the time for an asthma attack! Please don't pass out, please don't pass out. Come on Mikey, you can do this_

Mikey silently prayed to himself as he watched Don nearly spear his lungs with his bo staff. Mikey quickly dodged out of the way and swooped Dons legs from underneath him, and he fell flat on his shell.

"Mikey, the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION WINS AGAIN!" Mikey gloated, waving his arms in the air to an inexistent crowd.

_If this isn't enough to convince everyone I am fine, I don't know what will be enough. _

But out of nowhere Don came and kicked Mikey hard in the shell causing him to fall over. This sent a shockwave into his lungs which left him gasping for breath. Not wanting to admit defeat, Mikey leapt up and began to flip over Dons head for a flying dragon attack, but midway through the air, he felt his vision begin to go black as his heart rate and breathing rate increased.

_NOT NOW! NO NO NO! _Mikey screamed to himself as he stopped flipping through the air and started falling. Before he hit the ground he let the painless unconsciousness sweep over him, so he wouldn't feel the pain he knew would be agonising when he hit the stone floor of the dojo.

THUD.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Without further ado, bring on chapter 2! :) **

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Don snapped his vision around to see Mikey lying on the Dojo floor, completely unconscious. It was obvious he was unconscious before he even hit the floor. "MASTER SPLINTER!" Don screamed as he ran to Mikey's side, and tried to shake him awake. "Dammit Mikey why didn't you tell me you were sick! I knew all along but you never told me. Look what you have gotten yourself into." Don sighed as Raph, Leo and Sensei came running over.

"MIKEY!"

"MY SON! MICHELANGELO!" A chorus of voices could be heard as Don muttered to himself as the guilt train made a pit stop in Donnie's mind.

"Donnie what happened?" Leo asked as he placed his hand on Don's shoulder. Don then turned round to Leo with panic in his eyes.

"I don't know! One minute he was fine, the next, he was unconscious on the floor! I have had my doubts all day, but this has made me realise that Mikey is really sick!" Don replied. "Quick, we need to get him into my lab, fast!" Donnie exclaimed as he pulled Mikey up to his height and flung him over his shoulders. He then ran as fast as he could into the lab and placed Mikey down in the cot.

"Don, what needs doin!" Raph bellowed as Donnie began thinking at 400mph. Don then slowed down and turned around to Raph.

"I need to take a blood sample, and note down any symptoms that I can see. Then, when he wakes up I can ask him about anymore symptoms that aren't visible to the naked eye. After that I have to-"

"Save it Don, one thing at a time okay?" Leo interrupted, as he held Mikey's arm in place. Don then carefully inserted the needle into Mikey's arm, and got his sample of blood.

"Great, now I need to note down his symptoms." Donnie exclaimed as he got out his medical notebook. "Hmm, let's see. Fast pulse, fast breathing rate, high body temperature, aching muscles and unconsciousness. Very interesting." Don told himself as he scribbled in his notebook. He then checked Mikey's temperature and was alarmed at the reading. 100F! "Guys, we need to get him into the cold shower, now!" Don yelled as he lifted Mikey and ran him up to the bathroom. He then plonked Mikey's limp body down in the shower and let the cold water gush over Mikey. This new sensation disturbed Mikey and he awoke as he was in the shower. This panicked him a little bit.

"D-donnie? CRAP thats c-c-cold." Mikey muttered as he reacted to the freezing cold water that was flowing over his body.

Don then took Mikey's temperature again, and nodded, happy that the shower had helped bring Mikey's temperature down. "Okay, we are finished in the shower now." Don replied, lifting Mikey out of the tub and taking him back to the lab. "Now Mikey, what are your symptoms? Please, I need to know." Donnie asked Mikey. Leo and Raph were now towering over Mikey as Donnie laid him onto the cot in his lab.

_Dammit. What just happened? One minute I am sparring with Don, the next, I am taking a cold shower? Oh wait I remember now, I have been sick. Dammit._ _He wants me to tell him my symptoms? Oh god, I am SO busted!_

"Mike?" Don asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Mikey's face, realising that Mikey was once again lost in his thoughts

"Wha- Oh. Sorry Donnie. I was lost to the land of the fairies." Mikey replied and groaned as he sat up to sip the water Don had left on the counter

"Symptoms Mikey? Common bro, I don't have all day!" Don exclaimed

"Oh right, course. Well, I have a pounding headache, and my eyes feel like they are on fire! Also, my throat is hurting bad and my muscles are really achy, like when Master Splinter made me practise kata for 4 straight hours! Oh, and I have occasional spells of dizziness." Mikey finished with the list and looked up at Don, who was scratching his chin and scribbling in his medical notebook. Leo and Raph replied to this by exchanging worried looks. This did not sound like the common cold.

"Well, let me search up your symptoms on WebMD, and I will get you some pain relief. In fact, Leo?" Don asked and looked at Leo who then turned to face Donnie "Could you go to the medicine cabinet and get some pain relief for Mikey? Nurofen should be just fine." Donnie inquired, to which Leo nodded and exited the lab. He then came back in minutes with a small glass of water and two pills for Mikey to take. He handed them to Mikey, who gratefully gulped down the pills.

"Don, I'm not feeling any better." Mikey groaned as he rubbed his painful head.

"That's because it starts working only after 20 minutes, bonehead." Raph interrupted. "Geez Mikey, even I knew that." Raph mocked and shook his head. He went to go whack Mikey in the usual fashion for his stupidity, but refrained when he remembered how sick Mikey was.

"Okay Mikey, your illness is-"Don paused when he saw that Mikey had fallen asleep. He then felt Mikey's forehead, and sighed. "I need to get a few things. Raph, Leo, watch Mikey for me? Scream the lair down if you have a problem." Don asked as he began to leave the lab. His brothers nodded at him and pulled up two chairs next to Mikey's bedside. Don smiled and exited the lab.

_I need to get a few things from Mike's room to make him cosier. Only problem is, his room is a ghastly mess. I don't even wanna think about the mouldy pizza Mikey still hasn't cleaned up. Now where did I put my surgical mask?_

Don unhurriedly turned the door handle and entered Mikey's room, only to be greeted with the stench of month old pepperoni pizza.

"How could you sleep with that dreadful smell and clutter? Mikey is one surprising turtle." Don sighed as he covered his nose with a peg that he brought. He then began rifling through the dire mess that was Mikey's bed, until he found Mikey's 15 year old teddy and his bright orange comfort blanket he had since he was 2 years old. Don smiled to himself as these old items brought back memories of when Mikey was a child.

"Wow, Mikey loved that comfort blanket and that teddy bear. He still does I suppose. But, I can't think for the life of me what the name of the teddy bear is!" Don said to himself as he made up Mikey's bed for him. He nearly jumped out of his shell when someone coughed behind him. He spun around so fast he nearly fell over, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised who it was.

"The teddy is called Pepper." Raph replied to Don's rhetorical question, to which Don face-palmed and shook his head.

"I can't believe I forgot Pepper's name! Mikey will never let me live this down!" Raph nodded and leaned heavily on the door, in his trademark 'tough guy' pose. "I love Mikey so much; if anything ever happened to him I don't know what I would do." Don sighed as he sat down at the foot of Mikey's now well made bed.

"Gettin soppy on me bro?" Raph asked as he grimaced at the smell that met his nose. "Jesus! That stench!" Raph exclaimed

"You get used to it after about 5 minutes I suppose." Don replied and stood up from the bed.

"I never knew Mikey still slept with Pepper and his blankie..." Raph muttered as he stared at the ancient comforts

"Neither did I bro. But its okay, he probably didn't wanna tell us because he thought we would laugh at him."

"Probably."

"We should take these down to Mikey so he wakes up with them. It'll be nice for him" Don smiled and the brothers made their way back down to the lab, when they heard Leo quietly mumbling down the shell cell he had in his hand

"No april, he is okay. Yes April everything is fine. No April we are okay, he needs some space I suppose. Yes, I will. No, I won't. Okay, Bye, bye bye!" Leo hung up and shook his head. "Man, she doesn't half go on. It's like having another Master Splinter!" Leo exclaimed and then he spotted Pepper and blanket in Raphael's hands. "Does Mikey still sleep with those?" Leo asked, a little surprised that his 15 year old brother still slept with a comfort blanket and Pepper

"We didn't know either." Raph replied as he placed the blanket over his sleeping little brother. He then wedged Pepper in Mikey's arm, to which Mikey hugged Pepper and death gripped it.

"I hope he gets better." Leo muttered as he put down the Japanese book he was reading

"Me too Leo, me too." Raph replied. "Hey, look at genius over there" Leo followed Raph's gaze and noticed Donnie had his head on his desk, and was snoring rather loudly. When Leo turned back to Raph, Raph was slumped in the deck chair he had placed next to Mikey, and was sleeping in an upright position with his head resting against the back of the chair. Leo smiled to himself and allowed sleep to take over him.

_It had been a long day_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys but this is going to be a really tiny chapter, and I apologise for that, it's because I couldn't end the chapter in another place, so here is baby Chapter 3!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Mikey had come down with the mysterious illness, and Donnie had still not found a cure for it, or even what the illness was. Donnie quickly got up from his chair, and made his way to the kitchen. He needed coffee, now.

"Morning Leo, Raph and Mikey?" Don was surprised to see his little brother at the dinner table, happily chomping down some fried eggs and bacon. He looked up at Donnie with those sparkling eyes Donnie had greatly missed and beamed at him.

"Morning sleepy-head! Breakfast is on the table. I know you like your coffee black, you crazy shell for brains!" Mikey exclaimed as he motioned for Donnie to sit. Don then sat down in his chair at the dinner table and began to sip his coffee.

_That's better._

"So, Mikey, you undoubtedly look better. How are you feeling?" Don asked. He wouldn't be so easily fooled like he was last time. Leo and Raph looked up from their breakfast and gazed at Mikey, waiting for an answer

"So much better dude! And, I mean that sincerely." Don looked at him sceptically, with a look that meant to say 'You'd better not be fooling me around again.' Don crossed his arms. "I know something that will assure you I am feeling better!" Mikey giggled and gazed straight at Raph. Raphs facial expression went from relaxed to concerned to angry in a split second.

"Mikey..." Leo began but was cut off by Raphs yelling

"MIKEY WHAT DID YOU DO!" Raph was now holding his little brother up against the wall, who was still giggling like a cheeky schoolboy

"Check your bed, Raphie boy." Mikey smirked, trying to contain his laughter. Raphael immediately stormed out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom

"What exactly did you do?" Leo asked, quizzically.

"You will find out." Mikey replied and beamed at Leo. Leo just shook his head

"Freak out reaction in 3,2,1"

"MICHELANGELO!" Raph screamed from his bedroom and ran into the kitchen. Don, Leo and Mikey then burst out laughing at the state of their brother. He was covered in jam and feathers, and looked like he was about to kill Mikey.

"New look Raph?" Leo smirked and burst out laughing, clutching his sides

"Going for the chicken look! Nice, I hear that's totally in fashion this week." Don mocked and high fived Mikey, who was promptly dragged from the kitchen.

"HEY QUIT IT!"

"MIKEY!"

"RAPH THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR LITTLE BRO- OUCH!"

Punches, screams, groans and yells all echoed from the dojo as Master Splinter walked out of his bedroom. He had to duck very quickly as Mikey came flying through the air and landed hard against the wall.

"Common Raphie, that was a bit uncalled for." Mikey frowned as he rubbed his head. "But nothing to faze the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Mikey yelled. He knew it would tick Raph off, so that's why he said it.

"MY SON'S! THAT IS ENOUGH! RAPHAEL, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MIKEY'S BELT. MIKEY, STOP TAUNTING YOUR BROTHER." Master Splinter yelled above the commotion. As soon as his sons stopped fighting he sat down and shook his head as his four sons knelt before him. "What am I going to do with you two?" Master Splinter sighed

"Sorry Sensei." Mikey and Raph chorused.

"Now, we start training for this morning. Today, we are practising kata. Leonardo and Michelangelo will pair off, and Raphael and Donatello, you will pair off. HAJIMARU!" Master Splinter yelled and the brothers bowed and began practising Kata.

1 hour of intense kata training passed, and eventually Splinter yelled for the brothers to finish. They immediately bowed and glanced at each other. As soon as Splinter retreated from the dojo, they all collapsed on the floor, too tired to move.

"Wake me up for breakfast. 15 years from now!" Mikey exclaimed as he dragged himself off to the bathroom.

"I would fight to use the bathroom, but I don't have the energy" Raph sighed as he pulled himself off the floor and went to collapse instead in front of the TV. Don retreated back to the lab and Leo remained in the dojo to meditate.

"Finally, everything is back to normal." Leo muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. Indeed, everything was back to normal, but none of them realised that it wouldn't be normal for long.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Chapter 4 is definately a bit longer than the previous chapter, and, well, a lot more happens in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"DONNIE, LEO, MIKEY GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE FOR NIGHT PATROL!" Raph bellowed from the front door. Mikey bolted out of his room and made it down before Raph could finish calling for his brothers.

"Damn you're a bit eager aren't you Mikey?" Raph asked as he whacked Mikey round the back of the head, in his usual fashion.

"OW! Yes of course I am eager! I haven't been on a night patrol in like a week! The entire city could have been destroyed and I wouldn't have known a thing about it dude!" Mikey replied as Don and Leo joined them.

"Common then shell for brains, we don't have all night" Don replied and pushed Mikey out of the door and into the sewers. The turtles then ran for the nearest manhole and made their way silently onto the roof.

"And that's why turtles don't have 10 fingers Mikey; we just weren't born that way." Don finished. Mikey had asked why he only had 6 fingers back when they were still in the sewers, and it had taken Don this long to explain why Mikey only had 6 fingers.

"Ancestors suck. What if we had human ancestors? We could be a mix between turtle and human! That would be RAD!" Mikey exclaimed as his imagination ran wild. That would be soooo cool!

"Mikey that's completely impossible if you think of the relative theory from which th-"

"Guys shut up! Commotion in that alley" Leo whispered and pointed to the alley. The brothers peered down into the alley to see a Purple Dragon bust up with some innocent civilians.

"Think we should even the odds?" Mikey asked as he stared at the two men trying to defend themselves from the 6 Purple Dragons

"Umm, Mikey I think we need to focus on the ambush that we are involved in." Donnie gulped and stared in the opposite direction of the alley.

"What do you mean ambus-" Mikey turned and saw at least 50 Foot Ninja running towards the brothers. "Oh. That ambush." Mikey smirked as he pulled out his chucks and swirled them around his head. "Okay Foot goons, let's dance!" Mikey mocked and dodged several attacks from the Ninja's. He spun around quickly and kicked them hard in the chest, knocking them unconscious. He beamed at his handy work, and inspected his brother's handy work.

_Yepp, they are doing pretty well. But, not as well as the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION! Hahahaha. I am so evil _

Mikey smiled to himself as he turned to Leo, when he saw the worry Leo had etched on his face. Mikey snapped round and came face to face with a Foot Ninja. Before he had time to react, the Ninja whacked him around the head with a large block of wood. Mikey immediately fell to his knees and he felt like he was going to pass out

_Noo, can't pass out. I must fight it. Come on Mikey, you are the best warrior in the universe, you will NOT pass out._

"MIKEY!" Leo called as he began to run over to Mikey "Hang on bro!" Leo shouted. After his little pep talk, Mikey slowly rose to his feet, and swung his nunchucks into the Ninja's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Unluckily for you, I have a pretty thick skull." Mikey smirked. The pain in his head was pretty bad, but he managed to block it out as he felt Leo place his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay bro?" Leo asked, his voice filled with concern. They had just got Mikey better; they didn't want him back in the infirmary again!

"Peachy. Just peachy." Mikey replied "That was a pretty hard hit to my head, but I managed to stay awake with the technique Master Splinter showed me! Are you proud Leo?" Mikey asked as he punched an attacking Ninja in the face

"Super proud bro." Leo replied, and he smiled at Mikey. "Common, let's go home. Master Splinter has Texas BBQ pizza waiting at home, and I think you may need some ice to your head." Leo stated and he walked with Mikey over to Raph and Don, as Raph delivered the final blow to the last standing Foot Ninja.

"Nice, I like a little warm up at 10:00pm." Raph smirked and smiled at Mikey, who was walking over with Leo

"I was just saying to Mikey, I think we should be getting back for the pizza we left in the oven with Sensei." Leo stated to the others. They nodded and the four brothers happily made their way into the sewers.

"My sons, impeccable timing as always, your dinner is ready." Master Splinter exclaimed, and motioned for his sons to sit at the table and enjoy their pizza. "How was New York City this evening?" Master Splinter asked, trying to keep idle chat going around the family

"It was alright until we got ambushed by the Foot!" Donnie exclaimed as he saw the wide eyed look his father was giving him. "Don't worry Sensei, we won the battle and we fought them off. Sent them running." Don smiled at his three brothers, who gave Donnie a small smile back.

"Leo, Mikey did you guys get hurt?" Raph asked suddenly, remembering how Leo was shouting Mikey's name

"I didn't, but Mikey took a block of wood to the head." Don's head twisted around painfully quickly to look at Mikey. Leo noticed this and calmly looked at Donnie. "Don't worry Don, it's nothing major, just a bump to the head. He didn't lose consciousness; he just has a bruise and a headache, right Mike?" Leo then diverted his attention to Mikey, who looked up from his pizza and nodded

"Yeah dudes! Immm fsinee" Mikey spluttered as he tried to talk with food in his mouth.

"Ewww dude, table manners!" Leo grimaced and left the kitchen. He was swiftly followed by Mikey and Raph, who went to go watch TV, and Donnie, went back to his lab to work on his projects.

"Bro, can you flip the channel? I don't like nature programmes, especially if they have bugs in them." Raph asked, knowing Mikey had the controller. Mikey did not respond, so Raph turned his head to Mikey seemingly asleep on the couch. "Oh Mikey, you cheese ball." Raph smiled and gently took the remote from Mikey's limp hand and changed the channel. He was just about to get up and get a glass of water when he saw Mikey moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned round in time just to see Mikey fall off the couch and onto the cold floor with a thump. Raph ran over immediately and tried to wake Mikey, but to no avail.

"Mikey? Bro wake up! Mikey?" Raph desperately tried, but he could not reach Mikey. He was about to walk out of the room and grab the genius from the lab when he noticed Mikey begin to shake. As Raph walked back over Mikey's minor shaking turned into a massive convulsion and seizure, like a massive turtle earthquake. Raphael panicked and immediately grabbed Mikey's head, stopping it from hitting the cold floor and turning it into a vegetable.

"DONNIE! GET IN HERE NOW! DONNIE!" Raph screamed as he held Mikey's shaking head. As Donnie stormed through the door Raph noticed his breathing rate was increasing, and he was struggling for breath.

"Raph? Whats wro- MIKEY!" Donnie screamed and directly sprinted to Mikey's side. "Raph he is having a seizure! Call Leo! Raph?" Donnie panicked as he saw both his brothers in need of help. Mikey was seizing and Raph wasn't breathing properly. "Raph, look at me. Deep breaths. In, out, in out." Donnie said to him calmly as he took over cradling Mikey's head. When Raph's breathing slowed, Don checked his watch.

"LEO! MASTER SPLINTER!" He screamed from the living room, and then looked back to his watch.

"Mikey has been fitting for three minutes now." Don concluded, with worry in his voice. He was barely keeping his own breathing under control when Leo and Master Splinter rushed in.

"MY SON!"

"MICHELANGELO!"

"Guys, I need you to stay calm. Mikey has been seizing for about 3 minutes now, and Raph just had a panic attack. Master Splinter, Leo, can you look after Raph for me? I can take care of Mikey." Donnie glanced back down to Mikey, who was beginning to stop seizing.

_Gotta- stay- strong- for- Mikey- gah- can't- breathe- feel- so- lightheaded-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I am having real trouble sectioning my story off into chapters, so my chapters are very irregular in terms of word count. But I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"My son?" Master Splinter yelled as Raphael went limp in his arms.

"Don't worry Sensei, he has just passed out from lack of oxygen! It's totally normal!" Donnie yelled over the commotion in his lab.

" Okay Donatello. Leonardo, I will take Raphael to his room and stay with him. You stay with Donatello and Michelangelo. They may need your help."

"Hai Sensei" Leo replied as Splinter led Raphael out of the living room. Leo then heaved a sigh of relief as he saw that Mikey had stopped fitting, and was now somewhat relaxed on the floor.

"Don, what just happened?" Leo asked, still in shock at the traumatic event which just happened.

"I'll explain later, but first I need to get Mikey into my lab for some testing and monitoring. Can you help me lift him?" Don replied. Leo nodded and they both lifted Mikey as carefully as possible and laid him down in the cot in the lab

"Okay Leo, Mikey has had a seizure. His brain shut down and his body shook in order to restore the lost connection between the mind and the body. It sounds bad, but the movement itself is a good thing. What it's a symptom of could be more serious though, but I will have to ask Mikey when he wakes up." Don finally explained as he drew blood from Mikey and began studying it under a microscope.

"Hmmm, that's interesting"

"What is it Donnie?"

"Nothing abnormal has come up in his bloods. Very strange. We will have to monitor him until he wakes up." Leo was about to offer but Donnie shook his head. "I will look after him, after all, I don't sleep do I?" Leo nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder

"Goodnight baby bro." Leo smiled as he kissed Mikey's forehead, then made his way out of the lab. As he passed by Raph's bedroom door, he decided to check on Raph to see if he was all right. After all, he did get quite a shock this evening.

"My son."

"Master. I am here to alleviate you of care duty for this evening. I can take over."

"Of course Leonardo. I have managed to calm him down, but he is begging to know about Michelangelo and I am sure you can offer him more answers than I can." Master Splinter then kissed both of his son's foreheads, and he exited the room and went for his evening meditation. He did after all have a lot to think about.

"Leo? Is that you Fearless?" Raph asked as he opened his eyes to slits. You could barely see his emerald eyes

"Yeah it's me bro." Leo replied and gave Raph a comforting hug

"H-how is Mikey?"

"He is doing well bro; he is sleeping at the moment and being monitored by the nocturnal Donatello. He is in safe hands." Leo assured Raph, who let out a sigh of relief. Leo then noticed the torment and self doubt in Raph's eyes, which had now opened to their full size. "Raphael? I can tell something is up. Are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" Leo asked and sat next to Raph's beside.

"No I'm f-"Raph began, but Leo then gave him one of those stares. "Okay, fine, I just feel so helpless, like I let Mikey down you know? I should have just remained calm and kept my cool, but I went all freaky on him. I could have helped more but I was so stupid to start panicking and not help. I'm an awful older brother." Raph sighed and looked down into his covers, and was surprised when he felt Leo's warm embrace.

"Raph, none of us have ever seen anyone ever have a seizure, and it looked so alarming. We were all so distressed and scared and we were all panicking. You weren't an awful big brother for panicking, because we all would have done the same. And Raph, you did help. From what I heard from Donnie, you cradled Mikey's head and stopped it becoming a Cauliflower! That counts as a massive help Raphael." Leo assured, and Raph stared up at him. Raph then nodded and shut his eyes. Before Leo could leave Raph had fallen asleep in his arms. Leo then rested his head at the top of the bed and went to sleep himself.

Raph jolted awake the next morning as he heard breakfast being made. He knew that unless it was Mikey cooking, he would need to supervise. Last time anyone other than Mikey cooked, they nearly burned the place down. Raph giggled to himself as he wriggled out of bed, careful not to disturb Leo. As Raph walked into the kitchen, he saw a shocking sight. Mikey was up, and cooking them breakfast! Raph's jaw hit the floor.

"Mikey! What the shell are you doing? You should be resting!" Raph hissed as he took the cooking utensils away from Mikey, to which Mikey retaliated by snatching them back and staring at Raph.

"Why should I be resting? What happened that I should know about dude?" Mikey looked puzzled and confused and Raph realised that Mikey had no idea what happened.

"Umm, well it's a long story, finish cooking breakfast and we can chat over eating." Raph decided and came closer to Mikey, just in case something happened. Mikey sensed this protectiveness coming from Raph but chose to ignore it, as he dished up the pancakes and waffles onto two plates, and sat down.

"So, out with it Raphie boy, what happened? You are seriously confusing me dude!" Mikey looked so innocent and oblivious to what had caused Raph to have a panic attack. Raph sighed and gazed into Mikey's crystal blue eyes.

"Mikey you fell unconscious whilst watching TV last night. I thought you had just fallen asleep, but when I turned around you were on the floor shaking like an earthquake!" Raph paused to let Mikey take in this information. Mikey then began to look alarmed and petrified. Raph couldn't imagine how Mikey was feeling right now, so he came and sat next to Mikey and wrapped his arm around Mikey. Mikey felt its warmth and fortification and he began to relax slightly. Raph looked at Mikey, and Mikey nodded and composed himself, ready to hear about what happened next. "So I cradled your head to stop your brain from becoming a Cauliflower, because it was hitting the floor so hard! But when Donnie came in, well, I panicked and had a panic attack, so I was brought out of the room and Donnie took care of you in the lab." Raph felt embarrassed telling Mikey he had a panic attack, but he felt safe telling him, because he knew Mikey would not laugh at him or judge him. Mikey just simply nuzzled further into Raph and beamed at Raph

"Thank you Raph. I am sorry I scared you so much, but truthfully I am totally fine! I feel absolutely spiffing, thanks to you. I must have given you a damn good fright eh?" Mikey replied and gazed into Raph's emerald eyes

"Mikey, I am sorry, I could've done so much more to help you, but I just froze and panicked. I am so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Raph sighed and stared down at the floor, ashamed to look his brother in the eye

"Raph, please look at me. Without you I probably would not have a brain. You did so much to help me, I cannot thank you enough. Okay? I love you big bro, you are amazing." Mikey replied and smiled at Raph, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with forgiveness, innocence and love. Raph silently nodded and patted Mikey on the shoulder.

"I should go get Donnie. He will probably want to know why you are up and about, and I can't say he will be happy that you are so active." Raph smiled and exited the kitchen, to go get Donnie. Seconds later Donnie came running into the kitchen with panic and rage on his face.

"MICHELANGELO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AND ABOUT? YOU SHOULD BE RESTING! GET BACK INTO BED IMMEDIATELY!" Donnie ordered and grabbed Mikey and led him back to his lab

"But Donnie, I feel fine! Why do I need to rest when I am absolutely fine!" Mikey asked as he was forcefully placed into the cot.

"Because Mikey, you had a fit last night, and having fits is a pretty worrying thing." Don replied and sat down next to Mikey. Mikey looked so sad and confused, Don almost felt guilty. "Look, I'll check your vitals etc, and if I deem you well enough you can go about your day as per normal, but no night patrol this evening, got it?" Donnie gave in to the puppy dog eyes Mikey was such an expert at giving, and sighed. Mikey nodded excitedly and jumped straight up from the cot, to go sit in the spare chair next to Don. "So Mikey, how are you feeling?" Don asked as he recorded Mikey's temperature. It was a normal temperature, which pleased Don. He then placed the thermometer on the table and looked at Mikey

"Well, I have a bit of a headache, but apart from that, I am just fine!" Mikey replied, still feeling excited

"The headache is probably from that block of wood that connected with your head last night on patrol Mikey. So, no nausea, coughing, dizziness, disturbed sleep or confusion?" Don asked as he shone a light in Mikey's eyes.

"Ouch! That light is bright dude!" Mikey gasped and pushed the torch away from his eyes. "And no, none of that stuff" Mikey replied

"Well Mikey I think you are good to go. You have no symptoms of a concussion, which is a really good sign. Which begs the question, why did you seize?" Don asked himself as Mikey jumped up from the chair, causing it to fall over

"Sorry bro!" Mikey grinned and ran off out of the room. From the dojo you could hear Mikey shouting happily that he was allowed to watch TV, play video games and read comics instead of being stuck in the infirmary

"WILL YOU SHUT UP BONEHEAD? SOME PEOPLE IN NEW JERSEY ARE TRYING TO RELAX!" Raph bellowed, obviously annoyed by the amount of noise that his little brother was making.

"Hey Mike! You are okay!" You could hear Leo shout as he was happy to see that Mikey was okay, given the last state he had seen Mikey in. Don quietly sat back down in his computer chair and began to ponder to himself about the sudden wellness of Michelangelo.

_There are a range of possible causes of Mikey's seizure. His head injury, light sensitivity or fever. But right now, I think the main cause would have to be his head injury. But then again the injury to his head wasn't enough to knock him out or give him a concussion! And the last remaining possibility is fever, but he got over that fever a while ago, it shouldn't have a effect on him now? Unless that seizure was the final shock to get his body completely fine again. I will definitely have to keep an eye on him, and if he seizes again I will call April. She might know more than me._

Don exited his lab and a very normal site greeted his eyes. Leo was sat meditating with Master Splinter in the dojo, while Raph was beating the shell out of his punching bag. Mikey was sprawled across the couch over in the family corner, watching his favourite movie, The Return of Zaag. Since Mikey had named that triceraton Zaag, he had become obsessed with anything that reminded him of Zaag, so coincidentally, his favourite movie was a Sci-Fi fantasy movie called The Return of Zaag. It must be the thousandth time he has watched it, but he denies it will ever get old. I guess that is Mikey for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! Thank you for the continuing support! Here is chapter 6!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

It must have been hours that had passed, and neither of the brothers had noticed where the day had gone. Don glanced up at the clock and realised it was time for their night patrol. He hadn't even noticed that he had already eaten lunch, dinner and worked on his automatic bed maker project for Raph. As he joined his brothers by the door, he turned round to Mikey who just stared at them. He was so annoyed that he couldn't come, but he understood why he couldn't come.

"See you later Mikey!" Leo called as he left the lair. Don and Raph swiftly followed, but before Raph went out of sight of Mikey, he turned back to his annoying little bro, and gave him a wide smile and a wink. Mikey beamed back at him and turned back to his issue 562 comic of the Justice Force. He had already read it three times today, but he wanted to read it a fourth time to keep his mind off how bored he was because he wasn't on night patrol. Mikey sighed and opened the comic book to the firs page, and was instantly drawn in by the comic book.

Master Splinter awoke from his meditation with a sudden jolt. He had no idea why he awoke so quickly, but it was definitely abnormal. He sighed and gradually walked towards where Mikey was sat on the couch. Splinter had been given explicit instructions to care for Michelangelo, and was also told what to do if Mikey began to have another fit. Master Splinter then went and sat next to Mikey on the couch, to which Mikey responded by smiling at his Father.

"Sensei?" Michelangelo asked, as his train of thought was interrupted by his Father gazing at him

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"I was wondering. If I do seize again, how do I know that it's happened or about to happen?"

"I was meditating on this matter just 5 minutes ago my son. I believe that just before a seizure, you feel like you are going to faint, and then while you are still conscious your muscles start twitching slightly." Master Splinter replied and gazed into his youngest son's crystal blue eyes

"Umm Sensei, you just described how I am feeling right now." Mikey replied. He looked very frightened and shocked. Master Splinter immediately jumped up from the couch and sprung into action

"Okay Michelangelo. There isn't a lot of time. I want you to lie on the floor, and I will prop your head up with a cushion." Mikey nodded and slowly got down on the floor. Sensei then propped up Michelangelo's head with pillows, and then crouched by the side of his son.

"Sensei, I am scared." Mikey muttered. He was slipping into unconsciousness and was trying to fight it as best he could, but Master Splinter could tell he was losing the battle.

"I will be right here my son. Do not be afraid, you do not need to fight it. I am right here and I will look after you." Master Splinter soothed, and gave Mikey a warm hug. When Master Splinter released Mikey, he had fallen into unconsciousness. Master Splinter knew it was only a matter of time before his son went into a seizure, so he cradled Mikey's head and waited for the shaking and twitching of his muscles. Sure enough, 20 seconds after Mikey had fainted he began to seize. Master Splinter remained calm as he held his sons head, and reached for Mikey's shell cell.

Leo leapt over the gaps between skyscrapers with ease like a bird flying through the gaps in trees. He turned back to where he came from and saw his two younger brothers leaping towards him. He smiled and jumped the next gap to the rooftop.

_I am seriously worried about Mikey _Leo thought to himself as he sat down on the edge of the roof, overlooking downtown New York.

"Leo, I think we are all worried" Raph smiled and joined Leo on the edge of the roof. Leo looked in surprise directly at Raph. It was like Raph had read his mind!

"Yeah bro. Even though he seems fine I think there is something underlying here. You can't just have a casual seizure and it not have a cause or be a symptom of something else! I just wish I could figure out what is wrong with Mikey." Don sighed and looked down to the empty streets below him. He felt two hands on each of his shoulders and he looked to his left and right to see Raph and Leo smiling at him

"Donnie, you have done everything you can. I know you will keep working hard to get to the bottom of this, because that's who you are. We are all doing the best we can for Mikey, and that's all that matters right?" Leo soothed as he jumped up to his feet and gazed back at the twilight skyline. "I think we should head back now. I mean the city is pretty quiet tonight and I think we all miss Mikey's company." Leo decided and he turned to head back to the lair.

"You're right Leo. Things just aren't the same without that goofball." Raph replied as they began to run back to the lair.

"As much as he is annoying, he is the light which brightens up our little family. Without him, I would never leave my lab, you two would be constantly at each other's throats and we would all be malnourished because we cannot cook for ourselves." Don sighed.

RING RING RING

"Hold up guys!" Don shouted and they all stopped running so that Don could answer his shell cell. "Hello? Master Splinter whats up? Oh my god." Don paused and stared in fright at his brothers, who were now looking pretty concerned. "Okay Sensei, just stay calm, continue what you are doing, we will be home asap." Don finished talking on his shell cell and slid it back into his belt. He then turned to face his confused brothers. "Mikey is having another fit." Don muttered and he started running as fast as he could back to the lair. Leo and Raph looked at each other in fear and then sprinted after Donnie.

TMNTMNTTMNTMNT

_"Focus on my voice my son. Come back to us Michelangelo. Michelangelo, come back to us. Focus your mind my son."_

_Master Splinter? Where am I? It looks like I've been transported into one of my games when it has crashed! Ouch! Jesus what the hell was that! I think my arm just whacked itself on this hard object next to me! Can I move my arms and legs? Nope, definitely not._

_"Mikey!" _

_Heya Don, even though I can't see you, I know it's you. Man he sounds worried, maybe I should try and open my eyes. They feel like bricks! It's gonna take some effort to open them! Guess I had better start trying._

_"Mikey, wake up!" _

_I'm trying Leo, this sort of thing cannot be rushed dude!_

_"CHEESEBALL WAKE UP!"_

_No need for offensive language Raphie, I'm gonna open my eyes now anyway..._

TMNTMNTTMNTMNTMNT

"WHY HASN'T HE STOPPED FITTING YET?" Raph snarled angrily. He was so worried about Mikey that his worry turned into anger and he punched the lair walls with such force that it broke the skin on his knuckles. He didn't even wince or yell in pain, because his mind was, otherwise occupied. "GAH I HATE THIS! DONNIE DO SOMETHING!" Raph yelled and he punched the wall with his other hand, breaking the skin on that hand

"D-d-Donnie?" Mikey mumbled as he opened his eyes. He smiled to himself at his achievement of opening his eyes.

"Oh thank God Mikey, you are back with us. Are you okay?" Don smiled at Mikey with a comforting smile, to which Mikey nodded

"Absolutely fine bro, if anything I'm a little tired and thirsty. Can I have some water?"

"Sure bro." Donnie smiled and exited the lab to go to the kitchen, where he found the rest of his family waiting patiently for any news on Michelangelo's condition.

"He's awake and acting absolutely fine. It's puzzling me Leo, how one minute he could be seizing, the next, he is perfectly healthy and nothing is wrong." Donnie sighed as he reached for a glass from the kitchen cabinet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned round to face Leo, who was smiling at Donnie

"Don, if anyone will figure it out, you will." Leo smiled and patted his brother's shoulder. "Can I see Mikey?" Leo asked. He had been worried sick about his baby brother and he really wanted to see him

"Of course Leo. Can you give this to him when you go in? He needs to drink, he is probably very dehydrated." Donnie replied and gave Leo the glass of water. Leo nodded and made his way to the lab. On his way he saw Raphael, who was punching the shell out of his punching bag. His bleeding knuckles were dripping crimson coloured blood onto the floor of the dojo. Leo sighed and made his way over to his hot-head brother. Everyone has their own ways of dealing with things. Leo's was meditation, Donnie's was distracting himself in his lab and Mikey's was laughing all his troubles away with that trademark innocence and child-like demeanour that the three brothers adored about Mikey. But Raph's way of dealing with things was far more self-destructive. He would take out his frustration either on our enemies, or on his punching bag or any solid object he could get his hands on. This worried his brothers, because nearly every night Raph would come into the infirmary with bloody knuckles, asking for assistance from Donnie. But the thing that confused everyone in the family was that he didn't feel any pain when he inflicted the injury. He was so consumed in his anger, his feelings and problems that pain just didn't matter.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" Leo smiled as he patted Raph on the shoulder. He set the glass down on the edge of the dojo and went to stand next to his younger red clad brother.

"It don't matter Leo. I'm fine." Raph replied as he stared at his once again bleeding knuckles.

"You never give them a chance to heal Raphael." Leo sighed and he too stared at the bleeding knuckles of his brother

"Leo, never mind about me. How is Mikey?" Raph inquired, looking straight into Leo's sea blue eyes, which were full of hope and love.

"He woke up about a half hour ago. He is back to his usual bubbly self, which really has us puzzled. But I'm sure Donnie will work it out. Anyway, I'm just about to go see him now and give him this." Leo replied and he picked up the glass of water on the ledge. "You should go to Donnie and get your knuckles patched up. You won't be able to throw any more punches if those cuts get infected." Leo wisely noted, and left Raph to go to Donnie. "And you can't see Mikey till you have been patched up, so no excuses hot-head." Leo added, and he walked out of sight into the lab. Raph sighed and gently got up and walked over to Donnie

"Hey Mikey, how you doin little bro?" Leo smiled as he approached Mikey's cot. He gave Mikey the glass of water, to which Mikey beamed straight back at him.

"Bored out of- my mind bro! I mean, we should at least install- a TV in here, with a- playstation or xbox or -DVD player! " Mikey said between gulps of fresh water. Water had never tasted so good!

"I can imagine. I know what its like to be stuck in here with nothing to do. Hey, why don't I go grab you a comic book or something?"

"Yes please! Thanks Leo!" Mikey replied excitedly! Finally, something to do! Leo smiled and he exited the room. He then grabbed Mikey's comic from his room and handed it to him. Mikey smiled at him and Leo smiled back.

_I just don't understand what's wrong with him. Please hurry up and find a cure or something for our baby bro Don, I'm worried sick. _Leo sighed and began to meditate. He really needed to clear his mind and focus on his chi and training.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 everyone! After this chapter I won't be releasing anymore chapters for a fair amount of time because I haven't written them yet! Sorry to keep you guys on edge! Here is Chapter 7! Please enjoy :)**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Two weeks had passed at in those two weeks Mikey had fitted every day. The family of mutants were not too panicked by Mikey's fitting anymore because they knew exactly what to do in that situation, and every time Mikey had seized, he had been fine afterwards, which was a comfort for the family. Mikey always fitted at the same time of day, just after lunchtime, maybe around 3:00pm However they still allowed Mikey to go training in the day but night patrol was strictly out of bounds until last week, when Don allowed Mikey to go. There had been no problems and no fitting, so Don allowed Mikey to go out on night patrol and train, but he was always excused from lunchtime meditation. Nevertheless Leo could tell that the air around them was tense and awkward, as they all worried for Mikey. They knew it was not normal for someone to fit once a day, every day, but there was no apparent cause they had thought about, and Donnie hadn't slept in a week trying to find a cure. The family was slowly falling apart.

"Please sit my son; we have a lot to discuss." Master Splinter verbalized and motioned for Raph to sit down as Raph passed the family room. He stopped in his tracks and entered the room to see his brothers and Sensei sat around the coffee table. He sighed, thinking it was a family intervention, and sat down. "Donatello?"

"Right Sensei. Okay guys, so I think I have found out the cause of Mikey's mysterious fitting, and his mysterious illness he had back then. It has been puzzling me for ages as to why Mikey fits 1 minute and then is back to his normal self once he has recovered, which never takes long. So I analysed everything. All the possible causes of the illness and the fitting and I have now come to a conclusion. Its bitter sweet news guys." Donnie paused as he let his family soak up the information. When Leo nodded for Donnie to continue, he let out a pained sigh and continued. "I think Mikey may have been injected with something." Don finished and sighed once again. He glanced at his two other brothers and Master Splinter, who now had worry, fear, anger, and love written all over their faces. Leo and Donnie's eyes locked, and they both could see the fear and anger in each other's eyes. It was like a burning fire which could only be put out when Mikey stopped the constant fitting. Don felt a comforting hand on his shoulder as he stared into his Fearless Leaders eyes before he shifted his gaze down at his feet.

"Bro, we are all so proud of you for finding out what happened to our baby bro. Don't be too hard on yourself." Raph comforted in a tone which was rarely seen by anyone

"Yeah Don, everything is okay. What we have to work out now is, who injected Mikey, and why. And see if they have some sort of a cure." Leo added and he drew up his plan. "Any idea's guys?" Leo asked his brothers. Raph shook his head and so did Master Splinter, but Donnie did not respond. "Donatello?" Leo asked again, slightly worried at his brothers unresponsiveness

"LEO! I think I've got it! He must have been injected when we were fighting the Foot, the night before he got sick! It has to be! And when we got ambushed by the Foot, almost a week after Mikey had recovered, they only attacked so they could check on their test subject! Dude, I totally got this!" Don exclaimed happily.

FLASHBACK

_"Leo watch your back!" Raph cried out and blocked a Foot Ninja's katana from slicing his Fearless Leader in two._

_"Thanks bro! Look out Mikey!" Leo then directed his attention to Mikey who then knocked the two Ninja unconscious. Mikey then bent down to the unconscious bodies of the Foot, to see if they had any spare throwing stars in his belt. When he did however, he felt a sharp pain in his arm, and he jolted backwards._

_"Ouch dude! How did you do that?" Mikey looked shocked at the sudden pain in his arm, but thought nothing more of it, and he walked over to Raphael, who had knocked the last remaining Foot Ninja unconscious._

_"Why were you yelling ouch a second ago Mike? Are you okay?" Donnie said as he inspected Mikey. There was no obvious injury to Mikey. Weird._

_"Oh I just stubbed my toe on the corner of that water tower over there. Jesus it hurt! But I am okay, thanks Don."_

_"Okay Mikey, only if you're sure." Leo replied_

_"Of course I am sure Leo." Mikey then paused and looked very shocked all of a sudden. His brothers tensed up at this sight_

_"Mikey what's wrong?" Raph asked concerned at the new facial expression on Mikey's face_

_"WHATS THE TIME?! SOMEONE TELL ME THE TIME!" Mikey yelled and he grabbed Leo's wrist and spun it to look at the time. He let out a gasp. "SHELL I'M MISSING ALIENS ON PLUTO! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE LAIR! BYE GUYS!" Mikey bellowed and he sprinted back off the top of the roof and down to the manhole cover. As he jumped, Donnie noticed Mikey holding the triceps of his left arm as he jumped. _

_Probably subconsciously holding it. Interesting. Donnie thought to himself as he pursued his speedy younger brother._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Mikey definitely got injected that night!" Donnie exclaimed as he shot up from his meditating position on the floor. "I'll be back in a tick!" Donnie yelled as he ran out of the family room. Leo looked at Raph in a confused matter, before jumping up and running after his brother.

"Wait up Don!" Leo yelled as he pursued Don. Master Splinter and Raphael followed suit.

"Mikey! Can you pause that a second?" Don asked as he ran into the TV area of the lair. Mikey was happily playing Call of Duty and bossing every second of the game.

"Umm yeah sure bro. What's up?" Mikey asked as he paused his game at looked over at Donnie. Donnie immediately lunged for Mikey's left triceps and began poking it around "Donnie, get off! What the shell are you doing?" Mikey yelled, surprised at his brothers sudden lunge for his triceps.

"Got it! Leo! Raph! Sensei! Look at this." Don yelled and he pointed to Mikey's arm. On his arm, there was a small scar in the shape of an injection wound. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Don exclaimed happily. He was so excited to do his family proud and help his little brother.

"Umm, what the shell are you guys talking about?" Mikey asked. He looked confused and frightened, yet there was a sparkle of innocence in his eyes. His brothers then sat down on the couch next to him and explained what they had talked about in the family room. "So that's why I have been fitting? Because some goon from the Foot injected me with a chemical? Great. Just great." Mikey sighed and he looked up at the clock. Don noticed his little brother's lack of attention and followed Mikey's gaze up to the large clock hanging on the wall.

"SHELL! GUYS ITS TIME!" Don yelled as he pulled Mikey off the couch and into the infirmary. Since Mikey had fitted for the third time, Don had fitted bars and safety equipment in a special cot in the infirmary. This bed would cradle his head and stop him from causing harm to himself. Leo and Raph followed hot on Donnie's heels, while Master Splinter retreated to his room. As soon as Mikey was placed into the bed, he felt his eyes getting heavy and his vision began to turn black

"Bye guys" Mikey mumbled as the darkness closed around him. _Here we go again..._

"Is he gone Don?" Leo asked

"Yeah he's unconscious. Shouldn't be long before h-"Don was cut off when Mikey began to convulse violently.

"Okay Leo are you timing it?" Donnie asked. They had got into the routine of timing Mikey's seizures so that they knew what to expect and so they can work out an average. Even thought the turtles were now used to Mikey fitting, it was still pretty upsetting to see Mikey like that.

"4 minutes Don" Raph stated as he looked over Leo's shoulder at the timer.

"He should stop any second now." Don replied and they all breathed a sigh of relief as Mikey began to slowly stop shaking and relax. They each pulled up a chair and sat next to their brother. Raph and Leo held one of Mikey's hands, while Don placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder. They did this so that Mikey felt relaxed and protected when he woke up. Once when they had forgotten to do this Mikey had freaked out and started crying because he thought his brothers were dead. Leo shuddered as he remembered this. He hated seeing his family crying, especially his innocent baby brother Michelangelo.

"Guys?" Mikey mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt the contact of his brother's on his hand and shoulder and felt relaxed. He smiled to himself as he let his head sink back into the pillow.

"You're okay bro. You're okay." Raph soothed Mikey as he noticed the slight panic in Mikey's eyes

"Mikey, we have decided on something, while you were fitting." Leo added. Mikey locked eyes with Leo and stared at him. Mikey nodded and allowed Leo to continue. "We are going to go to the Foot HQ and we are going to find that cure for you. No matter what it takes." Leo sighed and placed his hand on Mikeys hand. The other three brothers then placed their hands on each others.

"We do this as a family."

"Together forever."

"For the greater good."

"And for Mikey."

"TURTLES FOREVER!" They all screamed in unison.

"Hey Mikey, you do realise that you are coming too. If we get the chance we can jab you instead of bringing the cure all the way back to the lair where it could get lost." Raph grinned at his little brother, who looked absolutely exstatic. Raph then offered a hand to his brother, who gratefully took it. Raph pulled Mikey to his feet and he accompanied Mikey to the door of the lair.

"Stay safe my sons, come back to me in one piece." Sensei nodded and the four brothers bowed before him. They then exited the lair before Sensei could finish blinking.

Raph, Leo and Don looked at each other as they ran down the sewers towards the Foot HQ. "This is for Mikey." They all said in unison and they looked forward at their baby brother, who smiled back at them.

"This is for me." Mikey replied and beamed to himself. Without another word, the brothers climbed up to the surface, and ran towards HQ. They would get their revenge, and they would cure their baby bro, if it was the last thing they did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait guys, here is the next installment! Please review your thoughts on my story, constructive criticism is welcome too :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol **

* * *

"So. How do we get up to the top? Because that is where I assume Karai and her Foot goons reside." Mikey asked as he stared up at the late Shredder's tower fortress.

Mikey felt something sharp and spiky touch his shoulder, so he spun around lightning fast and yelled "Ouch!" It turned out to be Raph, poking him with some shuto spikes.

"We climb cheese head." Raph snickered and began to lead the way up the side of the tower.

"We climb cheese head." Mikey mimicked as he followed Raphs lead up the tower.

"I heard that Michelangelo."

"I heard that Michelangelo." Mikey mimicked again. The brothers all heard Raph growl and mutter under his breath as they were half-way up the tower

"MIKEY I SWEAR YOU COPY ME ONE MORE TIME!"

"MIKEY I SWEAR YOU COPY ME ONE MORE TIME!"

"Cut it out guys! Do you really want the entire Foot HQ to hear us?" Leo hissed as he shoved his shuto spikes into the concrete skyscraper. Raph and Mikey immediately calmed themselves and focused on the task at hand, as they reached the balcony of the 75th Floor. Normally the Turtles were not too afraid of heights, but up there, they were all scared of their imminent death if they made one wrong move. Leo was especially aware of this, because as a child he was very scared of heights. He shuddered, and jumped backwards, catching the edge of the balcony with his shuto spikes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled himself up onto the solid ground. He reached over the edge of the balcony and helped pull Raphael up, then Donatello, and finally Michelangelo. They all heaved a sigh of relief, thankful to be off the side of the 77 story building. Sticking to the shadows and silently knocking a few guards unconscious, the turtles made their way into the building and into the secret elevator shaft.

"Even though Shred-head is long gone, they still have a secret elevator with his statue on the doors. Typical." Mikey muttered as he carefully climbed up the side of the shaft.

"Too busy knocking heads together than to focus on interior decoration. Shameful." Raph replied and then pried open the elevator doors silently with his sai. He looked into the chamber and saw Karai meditating while her Foot Ninja were training in front of her.

"Whats the situation up there Raph?" Leo asked inquisitively

"She's meditating, the Foot are training. There will be no stealth in this mission Fearless." Raph replied and sighed.

"Okay. We go in, defeat the Foot and interrogate Karai, if she doesn't tell us where the antidote is first or why they injected Mikey in the first place. We then knock her unconscious and leave. We don't want to destroy the Foot. Remember, this is for Mikey's benefit only. Got it?" Leo explained and the brothers nodded.

"1,2,3, ATTACK!" Raph screamed and the turtles burst through the doors. The Foot Ninja in the room turned hot on their heels at the intruders, and noticed Michelangelo with them.

"Mistress Karai, the orange wearing turtle, Michelangelo is here." One of the Foot Ninja muttered to Karai, who's eyes shot open and she jumped over to Mikey.

"Michelangelo. So good to see you are up and healthy, so to speak." Karai laughed, and advanced towards Karai, but Leo outstretched his arm and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Karai. We don't want to hurt you. All we want is to cure our baby brother. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Leo demanded pushed Karai over. She groaned and gradually got to her feet.

"Leonardo. I wouldn't be so hasty. We injected your brother with, the prototype for a new serum our scientists are producing." Karai replied, not giving away too much information about the actual chemical that Michelangelo was injected with.

"WHAT PROTOTYPE KARAI!" Raphael bellowed, getting increasingly angry.

"The boys in the lab call it Geromine Benzocide Nitratene. In short, GBN. It causes the host to be sick for a few days or so with mysterious symptoms, then the subject will develop fitting episodes, which will occur every single day at exactly 3:00pm. After the fit, the subject will be vulnerable to any sort of physical, or mental attack. We call the fitting, activation. After fitting, if we wanted to, we would send a signal to the host, and we can control the subjects mind. He can be our little puppet. Doing anything we want him to do, e.g. showing us where your little lair is!" But I wouldn't look too worried, Kame. We have not yet tried to activate the mind control, up until now." Karai grinned, and pulled out a little remote control, and pressed the big red button in the middle of the control. "Watch your brother become a Foot Ninja. AHAHHA!" Karai yelled, and backed up into the back of the room. Raphael and Leonardo then lunged into battle, attacking the Foot, and trying to get close to Karai. Meanwhile, Don stayed with Mikey.

"Don, I don't feel so good" Mikey muttered and collapsed to the floor.

"Mikey!" Don yelled as he cradled his little brothers head while he shook. "LEO! RAPH! MIKEY IS FITTING! THEY ARE GONNA PUT HIM UNDER MIND CONTROL! WE HAVE TO STOP IT!" Don screamed over the commotion. Leo and Raph looked back to Don and Mikey, and their anger immediately increased. They eliminated the Foot on that floor and grabbed Karai by the scruff of her neck.

"Where is the mind control signal being transmitted from Karai!" Leo exclaimed, and pulled her neck closer to him.

"I'll never tell you." Karai replied. She then screamed in pain as Leo then slashed her arm with one of his Katana.

"I'm not playing games here Karai. Tell me where it is." Leo asked again, and his eyes shrunk to slits of anger and disgust

Karai whimpered and looked away from Leo's threatening gaze and his katana in his free hand. "It's being transmitted from the lab. You will find Chaplin in there, he has the mind control device. Its about the size of an A4 notebook. He won't just give it to you though, and your little brother won't let you go so easily." Karai laughed slightly until silence echoed throughout the room as Raph knocked Karai's lights out with the butt of his Sai. He then looked up at Leo in fear when he remembered about Michelangleo. Once Mikey woke up he would be completely in the Foot's control. Leo and Raph shot up from the ground and ran over to Don and Mikey. Mikey had stopped fitting but was still unconscious on the ground.

"Don?"

"Any second now he will be under Chaplin's control. He will try to kill us, but good thing I brought this." Donnie smirked and pulled out a sedative from his duffel bag.

"You are a genius Don!" Raph smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder

"Thank you, I do my best" Don replied with a wink, but was rudely interrupted when he heard the swirling of nun chucks behind his head.

"Hello dear brothers." Michelangelo snarled and kicked Leo in the chest, sending him flying and crashing into a nearby wall. He groaned softly and rubbed his head. _That hurt Mikey, thanks. _

"Mikey?" Don questioned as he studied his brother. He jumped out of his shell when he realised that Mikey's eyes were a crimson shade of red, in comparison to their normal crystal blue colour. He stood in a fighting stance, and looked straight through his brother's, like they were a piece of dirt. He was completely lost to the Foot.

"Bro! You need to fight this! You are strong! Common Mikey, you don't really wanna hurt us do you?" Raph pleaded at his now evil brother. Mikey just smiled and then gritted his teeth and growled at Raph

"The only thing I will be fighting tonight is YOU SCUM!" Mikey cried out and he punched Raph square in the head, knocking him unconscious. He then turned towards Don, snarling and growling. "Three green turtles, sitting on a wall. If two should fall, there will be one green turtle sitting on the wall." Mikey recited the nursery rhyme, and walked towards Don, swirling his nun chucks at the dizzying pace he was able to swirl them at. Just as Mikey bent down to mock Donnie, Don injected his baby brother with the sedative. Mikey recoiled and stood up, like he had just been stabbed. "Why you little-" He muttered as he went to hit Don with his nun chucks, but he fell unconscious before he could finish his sentence. He fell on top of Don, who with a groan, gently pushed his little brother off of him.

"Don! You okay?" Leo asked as he ran over to Don and Mikey.

"Yeah Leo, I'm fine. Is Raph okay?" Don replied as he squinted at his brother lying on the floor next to him.

"Raph? Wake up buddy, we need you." Leo shook Raph gently, who then opened his eyes to look at his Fearless Leader.

"Let's get that cure and get our little brother back again." Raph stated as he sat up and looked at Mikey in Don's arms. Don then flung Mikey over his shoulders and walked over to Leo and Raph.

"Donnie, what level is the lab on?" Leo asked as he looked around the chamber he was in

"According to this building schematic, the lab is on the 33rd Floor." Don replied as he brushed the dust off the building schematic he picked up from the floor of the throne room.

"Looks like we are going down." Raph smiled and jumped down the elevator shaft, riding down the rope with his Sai in his hand. Leo quickly followed suit and grabbed one of Mikey's nun chucks, while Don, still carrying Mikey, grabbed his other nun chuck and rode down the elevator shaft, down to the lab. Raph jumped down onto the opening for the 33rd Floor, and caught Leo and Don and pulled them onto the ledge. They looked at each other, and for a moment their eyes locked on each other. All of them showed determination, anger, love, hate and power in one look. It was pretty powerful to say the least. Leo then burst through the door and immediately lunged himself at Chaplin. Him and Chaplin then rolled out of the main lab room and into the genetics section of the lab.

"Leo!" Raph screamed as Leo and Chaplin rolled out of sight. That left Don and Raph to fight the forever oncoming Foot Ninja that threatened to take them both out.

"Common Don, we need to help Leo and find that cure!" Raph yelled over the commotion and looked from Don to Mikey, who was tucked out of sight in the corner of the room. Don then kicked the remaining Ninja in the face and ran after Raph into the room where Leo and Chaplin had rolled into a while ago

"Just give me the cure Chaplin!"Leo yelled as he dodged the rays from Chaplinss new ray gun he had invented. "And I promise not to hurt you!" Leo bellowed again and jumped through the air, slicing Chaplin's gun into little pieces. Chaplin fell back onto the floor, stunned by what just happened. When he looked back up, he noticed he was surrounded, now that Leo had been joined by his two other terrapin brothers.

"Give it up twinkle toes, you've lost." Raph smirked, crouching by Chaplin

"Not yet you three fingered freak, I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Chaplin replied and pulled out a remote control, similar to Karai. He pressed the blue button in the middle and smiled. Raph paused when he heard the thud of footsteps slowly approaching the room. He spun on his heels and saw Michelangelo's figure at the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya guys! Here is Chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"But how? I knocked him out with sedative? He shouldn't be walking!" Don exclaimed as he dodged an attempt to knock him out from his mind controlled little brother. "Let alone attacking us!" Don cried out as he jumped over the top of his brother and ran to the other side of the room

"Whatever Don! He is up now! Wait" Leo replied and was cut off by his thoughts, and Michelangelo's fist. "Raph! Get the controller that Chaplin has! Then we can control what Mikey does!" Leo screamed and Raph nodded and knocked Chaplin unconscious before grabbing the remote and bringing it next to his brothers.

"Raph, was that really necessary?" Leo sighed as he pushed an unconscious Chaplin off his foot.

"Yes Leo, it really was necessary." Raph replied and twirled his Sai's. Leo shrugged his shoulders and dodged another attack from Mikey

"Raph! Anytime now!" Leo shouted above Mikey's snarling and growling. Raph looked surprised but then sprang into action and pressed the deactivation button on the remote control. Don then got up behind Mikey who then promptly fell into his arms. He was unconscious and no longer under the control of the Foot.

"Leo, we still need the cure for Mikey." Don sighed and looked at his unconscious baby brother in his arms. For once, Mikey was asleep in his arms and not fitting. Don couldn't help but smile. They were even closer to getting their baby bro back.

"One cure coming up." Raph smiled as he grabbed the container from Chaplin's back pocket. He handed it to Don who gave Raph a very quizzical look

"Raph, how do you know it's the cure?" Don asked as he examined the liquid in the vile.

"When we came up the elevator shaft, before we burst in there, I saw Karai giving Chaplin this exact vile, saying that the turtles could never get their hands on it because it would cure their brother. Chaplin then promptly ran away from the fight and down to the lab. He nearly squashed it when Leo and him were having that mini wrestle match." Raph paused, watching Don's face relax slightly, but Raph noticed the anxiety was still there, so he rested his hand on Don's shoulder. "If I'm wrong, then I will eat mouldy pizza. Promise." Raph assured, and stood back up and smiled at Don. Don trusted his brother with his life, so Don put the cure into a needle and injected Mikey with it. Two anxious minutes went by before Mikey slowly opened his eyes.

"Bro's? What the shell happened?" Mikey muttered before allowing sleep to overcome him. His brothers let out a sigh of relief as Mikey was hoisted onto Leo's back. Leo could hear Mikey peacefully breathing on his back, which comforted him as they stealthily exited Foot HQ.

"Don? How do we know if Mikey is cured or not? I mean, he seems fine, but he seemed fine before and I-" Leo paused as he ran down the sewers.

_What if Mikey wasn't cured? What if we have to deal with the fact that our brother fits everyday at precisely 3:00pm and could come under the control of the Foot at any time? What if Mikey did something to us that was unforgiveable, and he was out casted, even though it wasn't his fault? What if he gets hurt? Or god forbid dies? What if we lose the one thing that means so much to all of us? The golden light of our family, the innocent force which keeps us all sane, what if that candle blew out? Things would never be the same. And the thing is, we could do absolutely nothing about it. We are powerless if that ever happens, and for a leader like me, that would be horrible, knowing that I cannot fulfil my duty as leader, and protect the thing that means the most to me in the entire world? My family. _

"Let's think about that if it comes to it. But the only way to see if he is cured is to wait until 3:00pm tomorrow afternoon and see if he fits." Don replied and looked at the wrinkly palms of his hands. His helping hands would be useless if the cure did not work.

"The cure will work okay? We will not lose our brother" Raph paused and locked eyes with Donnie and saw the hurt and fear in his eyes, Raph then sighed and pulled himself away to look at Leo. "And we will protect him for the rest of our lives. Got it?" Raph asked and put his hands on both of his brothers shoulders. They gently nodded and Leo ran ahead of all of them, so they could see their little brother. Raph then placed a comforting hand on Mikey's shell, and Don put his hand on top of Mikeys head. "We are a family, and families don't split up over anything. We are related by blood and blood is thicker than water. Now, let's get Mikey tucked up into bed, inform Master Splinter about what happened, and then I think we should all hit the rack." Raph stated and smiled. Leo turned around and stared at Raph.

_Raphael had just given me orders? Don orders? And they were good orders? Wow, I'm defiantly not doing my job properly. I don't blame him though for stepping in. We all need some sort of leadership in our lives and the state that Don and I are in, well, I can't exactly lead with the best choices. Good going bro._

Once the turtles got back to the lair, they were greeted by Master Splinter, who didn't say a word. He kissed each one of his sons, and sent them off to bed, watching them go up to the second floor. Splinter knew something was troubling his sons, but he did not want to put the weight of the world on his sons, so he left them to do what they wanted until morning. He sighed and poured himself some chamomile tea, and laid down in his bed.

Meanwhile, Leo, Raph and Donnie had all gone into Mikey's room with Leo and were now watching as Leo placed his baby brother in his bed. He then pulled the orange duvet over Mikey's body, and grabbed his age old bear Pepper, and put it in Mikeys arms, to which Mikey pulled Pepper close to his chest, and snuggled into it. Leo couldn't quite see, but he was sure he saw a tear of happiness fall from his hot-head brothers eyes. Even if it did, Raph recovered so quickly no-one could have been any of the wiser. Raph kissed his baby brothers head and exited the room quickly. Leo and Don followed suit and quickly left Mikey's room. Leo pulled Mikey's door quietly shut and crept down the hall to his room. His room had never felt so far away. He let out a sigh of relief as his head hit the pillow, and he joined his brothers in dreamland


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya everyone. So the next three chapters (including this one) will be Leo, Donnie and Raph's nightmares about Mikey. I decided to split them up and put them in separate chapters because altogether they would be too long and too much for a single chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

**DONATELLO'S NIGHTMARE**

_I wake up and all I see is white. A white sky, white ground. Heck, I can't even tell the sky from the ground. I blinked, and somehow I have arrived here, at the lair. It's just Sensei, Leo, Raph and I who are sat around the family TV, intrigued by what is on the news. Unfortunately, we can't update ourselves on the current events for long, as there was a loud banging from the front door of our home_

_"Don?" Leo called as he backed away from the door_

_"Leo, I don't know whats happening! Where's Mikey!" As soon as I said that they all turned around to look at me as if to say 'Are you stupid?' I shrug it off and just assume that it's normal that Mikey isn't here. I turn my back for one second, and as I turn around, the lair door flies past my head, missing me by millimetres. I take a breath and spin on my heels, to where I see a small figure standing in our doorway, with an army of about 100 Ninja's. This figure, who is at the front of the Ninja's is also a Ninja too. I can just about make out the weapons in his hands and his bandana tails resting by his neck. He smiles at me with such an evil grin it sends shivers down my spine. _

_"Kogeki!" I hear him cry and his army of Ninja immediately begin attacking us. I frantically twirl my bo staff around the circles of Ninja that surround me, and I realise that these Ninja are Foot Ninja. So, who is their leader? I see his red eyes glint in the dim light by the entrance, and he steps out of the shadows. I fall to the ground in shock as I realise who it is. It is none other than my baby brother, my innocent baby brother, Michelangelo._

_"Mikey? What are you doing?" I call out to him. Leo, Raph and Sensei once again give me that look and I just feel like screaming. What kind of place is this! I awaken form my thoughts and see my baby brother edge closer and closer to me until I can feel his lukewarm breath on the side of my face._

_"Donatello. So good to see you again, old friend. I was hoping I would find you here." Mikey grinned and turned to the rest of my brothers. "Hope you don't mind, Splinter, I brought some of my friends. I was hoping we could have a little party. Last one standing will be slashed by my Foot Ninja. Does that sound fun?" Mikey asks as they all growl at him. He grins with such evil and hate that I am taken aback. Never had I seen those emotions coming from my brother before, and it was horrifying. _

_"What happened to you Michelangelo. You used to be part of this family." I find myself saying. He spins on his heels and grabs me by my neck, leaving me gasping for breath as he tightens his grip on my throat_

_"The best thing that ever happened to me, Donatello Hamato. Mistress took me in. I belong to the Foot, not to YOUR STUPID FAMILY!" He broke into a yell and flung me against a wall. I opened my eyes to see the Tengu Sword, pointing at my heart. "You will pay dearly for your insolence, Donatello. Your payment? I can only take your heart and frame it, send to my Mistress. She will be most pleased. Out OUT BRIEF CANDLE!" He screams and stabs his Katana into my chest_

"AHHHHH!" Donnie yells as he woke up from his terrible nightmare. He was surrounded in sweat and was gasping for the little breath he had left. He was also visibly shaking. "I don't wanna lose you little bro." He muttered to himself as he swung his legs out his bed, and stood shakily on his feet. He then jumped backwards as he heard a scream coming from Leonardo's room. He rushed to Leo's room and ran to his side, and gently tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. Leo was having a nightmare too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya guys! Here is another nightmare chapter, which focuses on Leo's nightmare! Sorry that these chapters are short, I guess you can call them mini chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

**LEO'S NIGHTMARE**

_I wake up to hear a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Raph is yelling, that's not a first. Maybe Donnie tried to make breakfast. I sleepily pull myself out of bed and make my way downstairs, to see that Donnie is yelling from his lab, and Raph is running back and forth from the lab, to the medicine cabinet and back again. On one of his many trips he stops and stares at me, with the most pain, hurt, and fear I had ever seen expressed in my brother before. He doesn't say a word, but looks towards the lab. I nod and go into the lab, where I see Mikey laying down in a cot, and Don rushing around like a headless chicken. I immediately run over to Mikey's side and I nearly faint at how white and pale he looks. I look up at Don who looks back at me with the same emotion that Raph did. I need answers._

_"Don? What's happening?" I ask Don, who immediately stops rushing around and stares back at me_

_"The cure, that was supposed to cure Mikey, it was a trick. It's a lethal poison which reacted with the mind control serum which is still in Mikey's blood stream. He's dying Leo, and all I can do is prevent the inevitable." Don chocked out, then fell to the floor crying. I run over to him and cradle him in my arms. He looks awful. He is trying so hard but nothing can save Mikey now. Master Splinter! Where is Master Splinter?_

_"Donnie, where is Master Splinter?" I ask Donnie. He suddenly composes himself and stares up at me._

_"Leo, he died, three years ago. Don't you remember?"_

_"WHAT? NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"_

_"Leo, it's 100% real." Don sighed and Raph came up from behind and pulled Don and I into a massive hug. We stood there for about 5 minutes crying until Don realised Mikey's heart was going. He was going into cardiac arrest._

_"SHELL! DON! Shall I get the pads? Start compression? I ca-"_

_"Leo, no." Raph sighed and he pulled me away from Mikey._

_"Raphael what the hell are you doing we have to save him!" I look from Don, to Raph, and to Mikey and I realise that some sort of unspoken decision has been made. Mikey should die this way than Don pulling the plug on a life support machine. I still cannot believe what I am seeing, as I see Don and Raph pull up three chairs next to Mikey. I sit in the empty one and grab Mikey's hand. Don and Raph grab the other and we stare at our baby brother, hoping that he will come back. After a good few minutes, I heard the heart monitor._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_My baby brother, was officially gone. I couldn't take it anymore. No Mikey, no Master Splinter, was not a family at all. I sobbed my heart out into Raph and Don who did the same. I yelled to the sky, praying that our little brother, our pride and joy, the golden candle of our family, would come back to life. No such thing occurred._

_"He will be with Master Splinter now, watching down on us Leo. He is with family. He is not alone, and we are not alone. For Mikey's sake, we will get through this." Don says to me as I scream out for Mikey._

_"Leo, wake up."_

_Raph? Why are you telling me to wake up?_

_"LEONARDO NOW!"_

_Donnie?_

_"MIKEY NOOOOOO!" I scream and everything goes white._

"MIKEY NOOOO!" Leo screamed and he sat bolt upright in bed. He looked bewildered as he stared at Don and Mikey, who had run into the room after hearing all the screaming. Leo's face lit up with joy as he saw his baby brother alive and kicking. Leo jumped out of bed with such force he knocked over his nightstand, but he didn't seem to care. He squeezed Mikey so tight that he didn't want to let him go

"MIKEY YOU ARE OKAY!"

"Of course I am okay Leo. That was just a stupid dream. Everything is chill dude!" Mikey soothed and Leo slowly let go when he saw how awful Donnie was looking.

"Nightmare too?"

"Yeah bro."

"AHHHHHHH! NO!" A muffled voice screamed through the wall. Leo, Don and Mikey looked at each other and realised that Raph was still asleep, and most probably having a nightmare too. They bolted out of the room and went straight to Raph's side, holding his hand and comforting him, trying to ease him out of the horrible nightmare and wake him up. Little did they know that Raph was also tormented by his nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the final nightmare focused chapter! This chapter is Raph's nightmare! Raph's nightmare and this chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but the long chapters will be back soon:) Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

**RAPH'S NIGHTMARE**

_I jolted awake to find I had slept with the TV on. Sounds pretty normal for me. I sigh and try to get up, but I feel a invisible force pulling me back onto the sofa to watch the news. What I see on the news makes me nearly fall backwards off the chair_

_News reporter: "So what can you tell us about this terrapin costume Ninja?"_

_Victim: "He had glinting red eyes, and an evil smile. He had a black mask on and he was terrifying. He punched my two children and knocked them out, before punching me and my husband and taking all our belongings. We have nothing thanks to this villain."_

_News reporter: "I am Faye Vana reporting for eyewitness news, back to the studio Nick."_

_News anchor: "Thank you Faye. Here is the picture of this awful man. If you spot him, call 555-967-1538 immediately. He is dangerous and will be put to death in Texas once he is found. On other news"_

_I was shocked. Mikey, my baby brother did all of that stuff? Then I remembered. The mind control. But how was he roaming about without Leo or Don saying anything? Where was Leo and Don anyway? I walked outside of the living room to find Leo and Don drinking coffee and tea at the breakfast table. I smiled at them but they just frowned_

_"Hey guys what have I done wrong?" I asked, and they looked upat me with disbelief_

_"What's wrong? You kicked out Mikey because you thought he would hurt you, and now he is getting his revenge on the streets and will be put to death if he is ever caught! That is whats wrong!" Leo snarled and turned to face Donnie_

_"Raphael, you are a shame of a brother. Just because Mikey was at risk from being controlled doesn't mean you can tell him to run to Foot HQ and turn himself in because there isn't a cure! Now look what you have caused! We have all lost our baby brother and it's your fault!" Don got up and pulled his bo staff out from his holster, and Leo did the same_

_"Guys? Common please!"_

_They remained silent until they were in my face, and they muttered to me_

_"This is for Mikey." And with that they plunged the Katana into my chest and Don fractured my skull, broke my legs. All in one second._

_"AHHHH! NOOOOO!"_

"Raph wake up!" Leo screamed at Raph and he immediately bolted out of bed and looked round at Leo and Don

"You guys still wanna kill me?" He asked, with fear in his eyes

"No! Raph, no, Mikey is fine, we are fine. We would never hurt you." Don replied and he pulled the brother's into a hug. These nightmares were really tearing the family apart, and it still wasn't three o clock yet, the time that they would find out whether their brother was cured or not. It would be a tense morning and lunch hour, but everything came down to Michelangelo. Had they been able to cure him? Or would he be lost forever?


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13 for everyone! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I have been working really hard on this fan fiction. Once again, please review, and I welcome any sort of review, including constructive critisism. Many thanks as always!**

**-libbyzol**

* * *

Arm in arm, the Turtles made their way down to the kitchen, where Mikey began on breakfast. He was doing something special for the guys this morning, his "Nightmare Curer Food Frenzy" Dish, or, in other words, a full English breakfast.

"Here you go my fellow dudes" Mikey smiled and handed Don, Raph and Leo their breakfast. They smiled back at him and began digging into their favourite breakfast ever. Master Splinter walked in soon after and Mikey made him his favourite tea, in his ancient Kinyer teacup. He beamed at his youngest son, and Mikey beamed back. But Mikey knew everything that had happened, about the cure, and he too was nervous, for his brothers. He knew that there was a lot of tension and anxiety, which would all be released at precisely three o clock this afternoon. Mikey sighed and dug into his breakfast.

"Thhss ss deericislo!" They all chorused, and Mikey just looked at Master Splinter, who shook his head and smiled at Mikey.

"My sons, you are all 15 years of age now, and I don't know how many times I have told you to talk once you have finished your mouthful, but it's 1 time too many. 20 flips for all of you in training this morning." Master Splinter lectured, and exited the kitchen

"Nowt fraiaa" Raph tried to yell, with his mouth full of eggs, but the eggs went all over Donatello instead of in his stomach.

Don grimaced and wiped off the saliva eggs from his body. "Thanks for that dude."

"I HEARD THAT RAPHAEL! 20 MORE FLIPS FOR YOU!" Master Splinter yelled through the wall.

"BUSTED!" Mikey yelled and taunted Raph, to which Raph pushed him over and they went into full wrestle mode. Leo bent down and pulled the two brothers apart and pointed them towards the dojo and away from Donnie's lab.

"Training morons." Leo simply smiled and pushed them into the dojo, where Don had already done 10 of his 20 flips. Leo and Raph sighed and began to do their own flips. Master Splinter motioned for Mikey to sit, and he sat next to his father.

"Michelangelo, I can tell that something is troubling you. A problem shared is a problem halfed my son." Master Splinter muttered, careful to not alert the brothers that Mikey had a problem

"Sensei, what if the cure doesn't work? What will I do if I am turned into a Foot soldier? What happens if I-"Mikey paused, tears welling up in his crystal blue eyes. Master Splinter felt this and wrapped a protective arm around Mikey, and nodded for him to continue. "What happens if I hurt my brothers, or, kill them?" This was the final straw for Mikey and he began to sob violently and loudly. This alerted Raph, Leo and Don from their flips, and they stopped and stared at their upset little brother.

"Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello. Please continue with your flips until you have finished the set amount. Then I want you to meditate quietly while I sort out Michelangelo." Sensei directed and the turtles bowed before him

"Hai sensei!" They replied and continued with their flips until Sensei left the room with Michelangelo. They then sat down into their meditation positions and tried to focus, but none of them could do it. Even the mighty Leonardo could not slip into the meditation state. He opened his eyes and looked to his brothers, who had their eyes wide open too, and were staring at nothing at all.

"I know what you are all thinking, and trust me, I understand." Leo muttered as he gazed at the doorway he had seen Mikey and Sensei travel through. He wondered if Mikey was okay.

"It's just, those nightmares" Don started

"They seemed so real." Raph finished, looking at his brothers.

"I know they did, but we have to focus, for Mikey's sake. We don't know that the cure won't work, nor do we know the cure will work. We can freak out after 3:00pm. Right now, we have to hold it together. For Mikey, and for Sensei."

"I know Leo, but I am a scientist. The what if's of this situation are overwhelming, and I can't just block them out until 3 o clock. I have to think about what we are gonna do in every situation that whatever happens at 3 o clock might present. I have never been so scared in my life Leo, and I can't focus on anything but this. It's too hard."

"Donnie I know, but remember that whatever happens, he is our brother, and we are family. We will support him. But we have to hold it together for Mikey, he needs us and we need him more than ever. Family comes first in every situation, okay?"

"Okay Leo." Don nodded and Raph nodded also in agreement.

"Screw meditating, let's spar. Me vs you and Donnie." Raph replied and shot up off the floor, weapons in hand. Leo and Don just smiled at each other, before shooting up off the floor with their weapons in hand. With a loud growl from Raph, and a few battle cries from Leo and Don, the brothers engaged, with smiles on their faces, temporarily distracted about their baby brother.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"Michelangelo, listen to me. Whatever happens at 3:00pm today, we are a family. If you get controlled by the Foot, then we will wipe out the Foot and bring you back home. We will never exile you because you have in no way betrayed your family. And you will not hurt your brothers or myself because we can protect ourselves from you my son. I want you to trust us, more than you ever have before, because trust is what holds families and relationships together. We want to keep this family standing, and you just need to trust us." Master Splinter finished and patted his son on the shoulder. He smiled and relaxed, his eyes bloodshot from the violent sobbing fit he had endured. "Now, go join your brothers in training. They want to make sure you are okay, and they will help you through this, and you will help them through this." Michelangelo then exited his father's room and entered the dojo, to see his brothers sparring. Raph was against Leo and Donnie, and for the first time in ages, their faces only showed pure happiness and joy. They were doing what they loved with the people they loved. Mikey smiled to himself as he felt his heart warm up by this scene. He felt his Father's furry paw on his shoulder, to which Mikey turned to face his father's warm eyes. "Go join your brothers my son." Mikey then pulled out his nun chucks and came onto Raphs side to even the odds. Unexpectedly, the brothers did not stop sparring when Mikey joined, but they continued. Mikey joined his brother's smiling faces and they fought for a good hour. In that hour, all that mattered was family, and their troubles were lost in the wind for that golden hour. When Master Splinter called for them to halt, they all put their weapons back in their belts and looked at each other. In one swift motion, Mikey pulled his brothers in for a massive group hug. With their heads bowed, even Raph shed a tear of happiness. He hadn't felt this good in ages.

"We are gonna get through this. Don't you worry." Mikey soothed, and held his brothers tighter. His voice only showed innocence, hope, love and comfort. His brothers felt safe in each other's grip, and didn't want to leave. Mikey then glanced up at the clock, and realised it was 1:00pm. Where had the day gone? He patted his brothers on their shoulders and gazed into each of their eyes.

"Lunchtime guys. It's 1:00pm." Mikey muttered and left the group hug to go make his family lunch. As soon as Mikey left the warm embrace, the brothers felt the butterflies flutter back into their stomachs, and they sighed as the nervousness and anxiety took over. 2 hours to go.

They sat at the kitchen table and ate their lunch in silence. Mikey looked at his brothers, and noticed that the peace, the hope, the love, the happiness he had seen in their eyes was completely gone, and replaced with fear and anxiety. He sighed and exited the kitchen. He forgot about his favourite programme and had to catch-up on the action. He flopped down onto the couch and switched on the TV. Before he knew it, it was 3:00pm. He screamed for his brothers, who came running in instantly. Mikey was almost in tears, knowing that his fate could depend on what happens in the next 4 minutes. Just a precaution Donnie put him into the upgraded cot in the lab, and he pulled up four chairs, next to Mikey's bedside. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Master Splinter each held his hands, letting him know that he was protected. They all then shut their eyes, praying silently that Mikey did not fit, and that he was cured. Their eyes remained shut for less than 30 seconds, when they all felt something in their hands.

* * *

**P.S Sorry for the cliffie! Stay tuned to find out if Mikey is really cured!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya guys! I thank everyone so much for their support of this fanfiction! It really gives me confidence to continue writing and believe that people actually enjoy my writing. So I thank you again :) Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Their eyes all bolted open when they felt something in their hands. They all looked down to find Mikey wide awake and definitely not fitting. The movement they had felt in their hands was Mikey squeezing their hands, out of fright at the fact that his brothers were sitting there with their eyes shut. Don glanced from Mikey, to the clock, and back to Mikey again. It was 3:04pm by the time the family had realised the obvious. Mikey was cured. Mikey looked to his brothers who suddenly shone bright with happiness. Their eyes suddenly brightened up and sparkled in the dim light of the lab. Their faces changed from worry to sheer happiness in a matter of seconds. Mikey didn't even have a chance to get out of the cot before his brothers lunged for him

"MIKEY! YOU ARE CURED!" Leo screamed as he nuzzled further into Michelangelo's plastron.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! BRO!" Raph screamed and lunged for Mikey and pulled him into the tightest hug of Mikey's life

"IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! BRO! YOU ARE CURED!" Don yelled with relief in his voice as he too joined the family hug.

"My son, I am glad you are safe." Master Splinter exclaimed as he squeezed Mikeys hand.

"Dudes! I'm pleased to be okay too, but can you get off me? I think my lungs have been squashed by Raph's shell." Mikey yelled and his brothers laughed and got off him. He jumped out of the cot and patted Leo's shoulder. "Now you dudes can hug me properly." Mikey exclaimed. Before joining the 4 turtle bear hug, Leo gazed into Mikey's eyes. The sparkle of Mikey's crystal blue eyes had returned and his eyes shone with happiness and hope. Leo, satisfied, joined the bear hug. They all stood there until Mikey pushed them away.

"What is it Mikey?" Don asked as he noticed Mikey push them away

"We need to talk. Leo's room?" Mikey asked

"Mikey, why my room?" Leo inquired, quizzical as to why Mikey chose Leo's room instead of his own

"Because number 1, I don't wanna kill you guys by the stench and mess of my room, and number 2, Leo's room has nothing in it but a bed and it is exceptionally tidy. It's the perfect place for a discussion." Mikey replied and led his brothers out of the room. Leo was about to object but Raph put a hand over Leo's mouth

"Not now Fearless. This is obviously important" Raph whispered as Mikey led them to Leo's room. Raph gave Leo a glare and Leo put his hands up in surrender. Raph nodded to himself, mouthed 'that's right' and entered Leo's room. Leo swiftly followed, and they all sat on the rug in the middle of the floor.

"Okay dudes. This is seriously important, so like, focus okay?" Mikey asked, to which his three brothers nodded. Mikey heaved a sigh and continued. "I want revenge for what the Foot put me through. You could have lost me to evil, I could have seriously hurt or killed my own family, and no-one does that to my family or I. This is why I want to go back to Foot HQ and destroy it, once and for all. That way we can we all be safe in the fact that this will never happen again." Mikey finished and gazed at his brothers, who took in the information pretty quickly and gazed back at him

"We couldn't agree more." Don replied, looking at his two other brothers who nodded in approval.

"Yeah, someone who does this much to our family doesn't get away with it."

"Ditto."

"Okay dudes, but there is a little bit more, which, Leo, you won't be happy about." Mikey sighed and looked to Leo, who just stared back at him, as if to say 'well out with it then'. Mikey took a deep breath and continued. "I am not going there to knock unconscious and leave, no. That would be too much of a risk. I want to go there to kill Leo, stop the Foot forever. That would mean killing Chaplin, and, killing Karai." Mikey finished and gazed at his brothers. He was close to crying at the fact that he was so bloodthirsty for death, but he thought that it would be the only way to ensure his, and his family's safety. He knew Raph would be fine with this idea, Don would go along with it, but Leo, Leo might not be so easily convinced. He believes that Karai isn't evil, and that she does what she does because it is part of her duty, to continue her father's evil and empire. He definitely does not want to kill Karai.

"Mikey, I don't think I want to do that. Is it really necessary?" Leo replied, with a saddened look. Mikey only nodded in response and waited for Raph to intervene

"Leo, Mikey is right. We need to take revenge for what she did to our baby brother, and that is the only way to ensure that she does not want to take her own revenge." Raph intervened, patting Leo on the shoulder. Donnie only nodded in agreement. None of the turtles liked killing, or spilling so much blood it could kill, but there were occasions where killing was the only way out of the predicament. For example, when they defeated the Shredder the final time, they had to kill him and make sure he was dead. They had to kill him. But Karai, they knew was different, but she had sealed her fate when she had messed with Mikey's mind in Raphs opinion.

"Leo, think of it this way. If it is her duty to continue her Father's empire, then it really wasn't necessary to do the things she did to me. Leo, don't you see? She did that because she wanted to. She hunts us and wants to kill us because it's her duty, so surely we should get to her first and kill her? Think about it Leo. For your family, what would you do?" Mikey stated, and looked straight into Leo's eyes.

"Mikey, I," Leo began, but then was cut off by an angry Raphael

"Didn't you listen to a word Mikey just said? What makes you wanna protect her more than your own family? It's a disgrace!"

"I don't want to protect her more than my family and you know that Raph!"

"Oh really? Well then why don't you let us kill her?"

"Because it's not honourable!"

"Honourable? Don't bring honour into this Leonardo. She fights with NO HONOUR. WHY SHOULD WE SHOW HER HONOUR?"

"BECAUSE WE ARE NINJA TURTLES AND WE ARE HONOURABLE IN OUR BATTLES! THAT'S WHY RAPHAEL!"

"WHAT WE WILL DO IS HONOURABLE FEARLESS LEADER! I JUST FEEL SORRY FOR DON AND MIKEY, HAVING YOU AS A LEADER. IT'S LIKE YOU DONT CARE!"

"THAT'S A LIE RAPHAEL AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"MY SONS ENOUGH!" Master Splinter intervened and separated Raphael and Leonardo. Raph and Leo just glared at each other until Sensei stepped in between them. He glared at his sons before sitting them down on the carpet.

"Leonardo, you talk of honour, when in fact, Michelangelo and Raphael are right. The most honourable thing to do in this situation is to destroy and eliminate the enemy who did this to our family. And Leonardo, don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about because I do. I really do. With age comes wisdom Leonardo."

Leo sighed and looked at his brothers with apologetic eyes. "Hai Sensei, you are right as always. I am sorry Sensei, Raph, Don and Mikey. I must have sounded like an awful leader to you." Leo stared at his feet until he felt a hand on his shoulder

"You did, bro. But I understand. So are we gonna do this or not?" Raph asked and gazed into Leo's eyes.

"Yes we are. We will take revenge and destroy those who put this tyranny onto our family." Leo smiled and pulled his brothers into a group hug. "We go this evening." His family nodded and went back to their daily routines. Before Mikey left, he turned to face his big brother. He smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He then left Leo in his room to meditate, while Don worked on his projects, Raph punched his punching bag and he placed video games.

Before he knew it, it was 9:00pm. He gathered his duffel bag and medical supplies together and prepared himself for the fight of his life. On his way out of the lab, Donnie noticed the sedative on the counter and picked it up and put it in his duffel bag.

"You have to be prepared for every situation I suppose" Donnie laughed to himself as he hid the sedative under the first aid kit. When he got to the door he noticed his brothers were already there, and had their arms folded. "What? Am I late?" Don asked as he flung his duffel bag onto his bag, and unlocked the door. His brothers just tutted at him and glared at him. "I guess so." Don sighed and started to run through the sewer, up to the Eastman and Laird manhole cover.

* * *

**P.S There is no cliffhanger in this chapter, you will be pleased to know :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I once again thank everyone for their continuing support over this fan fiction. It has taken a lot of solid hours of writing and I am still no closer to finishing it off! But I am certainly enjoying the challenge and experiences that writing this fan fiction has brought me. As always, please review, as it lets me know what you think of my story. Constructive Criticism is always welcome as per usual. Enjoy**!

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"Here we are!" Leo exclaimed and grunted as he lifted the manhole cover off the opening to the manhole. He poked his head above the ground and spent a good minute scanning his surroundings, before signing the all clear sign to his brothers, and leaping out of the manhole, across the street and into a darkened alley. His brothers swiftly followed, leaving Mikey to close the heavy manhole and jump out of the streets and join his brothers in the alley.

"Phase 1 Donnie?" Leo asked as he studied his surroundings even further. Don nodded and pulled out a large tablet, which held details about the Foot building schematic, and details of the plan they had put in place earlier that evening. The plan itself was well thought of. Leo had spent nearly an hour on it before briefing the brothers. Because he was the leader, it was up to him to make decisions and make plans, and this plan was the best of the best. Don studied the tablet for a good few minutes then muttered to himself as he zoomed in on a particular bit of the building schematic.

"Here!" Donnie exclaimed as he located what he was looking for. He was looking for the communications and power conduit that he knew was in the building somewhere. He then folded his tablet into his bag and stared at the building until he focused in on the power conduit. It was located half way up the building, on the outside of the building. "I found the power and communications conduit. It's up there, on the back of the building, about halfway up." Don smiled and began to run towards the building. He stopped and turned and realised his brothers weren't following. "What are you waiting for?" Don asked as the brothers snapped out of the mini trance they were in, and followed Donatello to the back of the building.

"Mikey, do you have the C4?" Don asked as he pulled on his shuto spikes. Mikey nodded and showed Don the inside of his belt, which had a rather large C4 in it, and a remote was attached to the other side of Mikey's belt.

"Good. You remember the plan don't you Mikey?"

"Yeah Donnie. I got this." Mikey replied and he began to climb the building. This brought back memories of when he was last here, which threatened to overpower Mikey. He snapped out of it and started climbing again until he reached the power and communications conduit. His brothers caught up to him as he began to pick the lock of the container which held the conduit. He turned to face his brothers and smiled. "Go, I'll catch you up." Mikey smiled and turned back round. His brothers looked at him and patted his shoulder as they went up. But Raphael forgetting he had the shuto spikes on, spiked Mikey and made him bleed from the shoulder

"OW! Jesus Raph!" Mikey yelled out as he clutched his bleeding shoulder. It wasn't bad, but it was bad enough for him to cry out in pain. He looked back up to his brother, who looked back down at him and mouthed the words 'sorry bro'. Mikey just shook his head and opened the container to reveal all the electronics of the conduit.

"If anyone should be doing this it should be Donnie. I might electrocute myself." He muttered to himself as he studied the wires he saw before him. A voice began to echo in his mind which caused him to stop studying the wires and concentrate on the voice. The voice was Leonardo himself

_"We trust you with our lives Michelangelo. You are our brother, and you are capable of anything. If you go down, we go down. You will never be alone. In death or in life, you will never be lonely."_

With a new found confidence, Mikey wedged the C4 in the wires and armed the conduit. He shut the door to the conduit and scrambled up the side of the building, to meet his brothers at the top who had waited for him. Once he got to the top, his brothers helped him up over the ledge and smiled. He smiled back and signed the OK sign in assurance.

"Phase 2?" Leo whispered as he saw the elite Foot on patrol in the rooftop garden. In a flash, the elite were knocked unconscious and dragged behind various trees and rocks. Sticking to the shadows, the brothers made their way back to the door to the throne room. "Phase 3." Leo whispered to Mikey. Mikey nodded and pulled out the remote from his belt. He looked at Don, who smiled at him and nodded. Mikey then pressed the big red button, and the C4 exploded, destroying all power in the building and communications. Don patted Mikey's shoulder, and the brothers rushed into the throne room, to which they were greeted by Karai.

"Turtles. So good to see you." Karai smirked and pressed a secret button under her table, but the button didn't work. No-one came to her aid. She frowned, and glared at the turtles, who now had grins on each of their faces. "What did you do!" She snarled and began walking towards the turtles. The turtles backed up until they were against a wall. Karai's frown then turned back to a smile as she pulled out a remote. "Sweet dreams turtles. To get back up here you are gonna have to start from the bottom!" She yelled and pressed the blue button in the centre of the remote. The floor disappeared from underneath the turtles and they fell 75 stories down to the ground. They would have been turtle soup if it hadn't have been for the 20m thick crash mat which was waiting for them at the bottom of their fall.

"They were expecting us." Raph snarled as he rubbed his head. Somehow Mikey had managed to kick him in the fall, and his head was killing him.

"Looks like we are gonna have to fight our way up to the top." Leo sighed as he stared up at the shaft that they just fell from.

"Sort of like when we returned to New York and destroyed the Shredder all those years ago?" Mikey asked, remembering how they brought the Foot to their knees

"Yeah Mike, sort of like that." Leo replied. "Donnie? Schematic?"

"Yeah, okay. Right, it looks like we are on the 5th floor. Above us we have to get through the genetics lab, the Foot Mystic Chamber and the Ninja training dojo to get back to the top. There is a stairwell over there which goes up to the Foot Mystic Chamber. We can take that and go into the lab, defeat everyone in there and slowly make our way up to Karai." Don finished and put his tablet away. He then ran over to the door and tried the handle. "Locked." He sighed and turned to his brothers just in time to see Raph running straight for him. He quickly jumped out of the way and Raph burst through the door, using his blunt force.

He turned back to his brothers and grinned "Who needs a bobby pin when you've got muscles!" Raph exclaimed and flexed his biceps. Mikey then whacked Raph around the head and began running up the stairwell.

"Last one to the lab hatched from a rotten egg!" Mikey screamed and sprinted up 10 flights of stairs. His brothers began to get worried when they didn't hear Mikey's taunting or breathing. They finished the 10th flight of stairs to find Mikey lying across 3 stairs, gasping for breath, sweating like a pig.

"Was that really a good idea Mikey?" Leo joked, and sat Mikey up.

"Yeah bonehead, we are about to go for the fight of our lives and you are already tired out from sprinting up 10 flights of stairs!" Raph exclaimed, and then noticed Mikey trying to mouth him something. "What are you saying Mikey?" Raph asked as his brain tried to work out what Mikey was trying to say.

"Do you need this Mikey?" Don asked, handing Mikey his brown inhaler. Mikey nodded dizzyingly fast and put the inhaler in his mouth.

"That's-better." He chocked out between breaths, and smiled at Donnie.

"Inhaler. Stupid!" Raph scolded himself and slapped himself across the back of his head.

"Forget it Raph, we don't have time for this anyway. Mikey are you okay to continue?" Leo asked as he helped Mikey to his feet. Mikey nodded in response and took another puff from his inhaler. He then slid the inhaler into his belt, and pulled out his nun chucks. It was time to get his revenge. Raph knocked the door off its hinges and burst through the door. There were at least 100 Foot Ninja and lab technicians in the lab, who all immediately pulled out their weapons and advanced to the brothers.

"Shell." Was all that Mikey could say before he was totally engaged in a full on battle with his enemy. He sent about 20 Foot flying in a matter of seconds. He smiled to himself as he saw the Foot in pain on the floor. _Yeah, revenge is sweet. _He thought to himself. But his smile soon faded as he noticed the figure standing on the opposite side of the doorway. It was Chaplin himself, in all his evil, standing there with a massive ray gun, aimed straight at the brothers.

"CHAPLIN!" Mikey bellowed and he began to run towards Chaplin. "THIS IS PERSONAL!" His brothers turned to face Chaplin and Mikey and watched as Mikey kicked Chaplin into the next room.

"Common, we need to help Mike!" Raph said as he kicked a ninja in the face. He started running towards where he saw Mikey last, but Leo stopped him.

"No Raph. Mikey wants revenge for what Chaplin did to him. This is personal between him and Chaplin. Common, we have more pressing issues." Leo explained and then pointed up at the ceiling, where 3 Foot Tech Ninja's were perched.

"Shell." Raph muttered as the Ninja's tapped their Foot insignias on their chests, and vanished.

"Lucky for you guys, I came prepared for these goons." Don smiled happily and passed Leo and Raph two pairs of night vision goggles. Leo and Raph smiled and put them on.

"Donatello you are the turtle." Raph exclaimed and lunged at one of the Foot Tech's

"You're quite welcome" Don smiled and kicked a Foot Tech into a puddle of water near the giant test tubes in the centre of the lab. He sparked and shook with electricity, before shutting down. Donatello admired his handiwork before remembering that Mikey had gone into the room quite a while ago, and hadn't emerged. "GUYS! GET THEM INTO THE WATER! IT'S THEIR WEAKNESS!" Don cried out as he ran over to the room where Mikey had gone into.

_I hope he is okay._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my awesome readers! Here is the latest installment for everyone to enjoy. I really hope that I am showing Mikey's more serious, revenge thirsty side that isn't so well portrayed in the Tv series and comics. I feel that Mikey is always portrayed as a lot dumber than he actually is. Here is some nice contrast to that usual outlook over Mikey. Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"CHAPLIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Mikey yelled as he dodged the endless rays that were headed straight for him.

"I think not, turtle." Chaplin grinned and pulled out the remote control that was previously used to control Michelangelo. Mikey stopped dead and stared at Chaplin. "Say your goodbyes to your mind." Chaplin laughed and pressed the red button and looked back at the turtle. He then commanded the turtle to kill his brothers but Mikey just stood there, grinning at Chaplin. "What? You should be under my control!" Chaplin yelled, and frantically pressed the buttons on the remote, but nothing happened. When he looked back up, he saw Michelangelo standing about 30cm from his face. Mikey then snatched the remote from Chaplin's hand and crushed it. He noticed Chaplin wince which made Mikey even more mad. He then grabbed Chaplin's ray gun, and pointed it to Chaplin's head.

"You won't do it. You are just the baby of your pathetic family. You don't have the guts. You're nothing but a child." Chaplin taunted. His words really hurt Mikey, but Mikey ignored it and pulled the trigger of the gun, sending a dead Chaplin sliding down the wall and resting on the floor

"I may be the baby of our family, but I'm just as capable of taking a life as any of my brothers. Good riddance." Mikey replied and put the ray gun in his belt. It might come in handy later. He realised there was a presence behind him shortly after he put the ray gun in his belt. He pulled it out and turned hot on his heels to face the presence, and realised that it was only Donatello. He sighed and put the ray gun away, and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Mikey. What happened?" Don asked, looking around the room. He had not yet spotted the body of Chaplin, slumped against the wall

"Chaplin tried to control me with this remote." Mikey replied holding out what remained of the remote that he crushed. He handed the remains to Don and continued. "But it didn't work. He also tried to fire this at me, but that also didn't work. I snatched the gun off him and pointed it to his head. He taunted me saying that I couldn't do it, but I did do it." Mikey continued and stepped aside, letting Donnie get a look at Chaplin. From the front, he looked like he was asleep, but as Don looked round the side he saw a smouldering hole in the side of Chaplin's head. That gun was one powerful gun. Mikey didn't want to tell Donnie exactly what Chaplin said to him, but in his mind, he would prove Chaplin wrong. He would look his enemy straight in the eye and knock him down. Focus was all it took for Mikey to succeed in battle, and in this battle, Mikey needed to stop goofing off and change for this battle, but he knew he would be back to Mikey as soon as the battle was over. After all, his brothers counted on him to be that innocent golden light of the family who kept the family going. For the youngest in the family, Michelangelo sure did have a lot of responsibility. Donnie squeezed Mikey's shoulder, letting him know he was proud of him. Mikey smiled at Don, who smiled back. They both turned hot on their heels as Leo and Raph entered the room. Mikey just stared at the ground while Don ran over to them. Leo was about to speak but Don covered his mouth and pointed at the body of Chaplin.

"Mikey killed Chaplin Leo, lets just move on okay?" Don whispered, to which Leo jumped back in shock. His innocent brother just took someone's life. But he calmed down, remembering it wasn't the first time.

"Come on Mike, next stop, the Foot Mystic's Chamber!" Leo patted Mikey on the shoulder, and kicked open the stairwell door, to which Raph growled and folded his arms. "Oh sorry bro, was I ripping off your act?" Leo joked sarcastically, and was rougly pushed through the doorway by Raph. Don and Mikey closely followed behind, with Mikey walking up the stairs this time. As his brothers continued up the stairs, Mikey became distracted by an ajar door leading into a dark room. He looked up at his brothers, then the door, and silently ran through the doorway and into the dark room. His brothers didn't even know he had gone.

"I wonder if" Mikey said trying to find a light switch. He then stopped, and clapped twice. The lights flooded the room, and Mikey patted himself on the back for a good job. He smiled but soon his smile faded as he saw what was in the lab. It was where his mind control serum was made, and Mikey immediately recognised it. He walked towards the control panel in the centre of the room, and studied the controls.

"Maybe I can destroy the serum, and end this little Foot project here and now." Mikey pondered and studied the buttons. None of them gave an obvious 'destroy serum' button, but Mikey was drawn to a red button in the corner of the control panel. "Well, can't hurt to try it out." He shrugged his shoulders and placed his finger on the button. "Here goes nothing." He exclaimed and pressed the button. There was a small rumble behind the test tubes where the serum was being held, but nothing happened. Mikey sighed and was about to exit, when he turned around and saw that petrol was being poured onto the serum, and then, the whole chamber exploded in a massive blast of fire, air and light. Mikey tried to run to the door but he was propelled to the door to the stairwell by the sheer force of the explosion. He flew through the open door and crashed into the wall on the other side of the stairwell head first. He then noticed the fire threatened to engulf the stairwell, so he kicked his foot out at the door and shut it before it engulfed the stairwell. He tried to call out for his brothers but his voice wasn't working. He was about to let the darkness surround him but just before he did, he noticed the Sword of Tengu was lying by his right leg. He smiled. _This will be helpful when we go against the Foot Mystics. _He grabbed the steel sharp point of the sword and placed it in his lap, before passing out on the stairwell. He thought he could hear his name being called, but he thought it was just a dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**And here we are again, but this time, Chapter 17 is upon us! I hope you guys enjoy this next installment, I have been working hard trying to release lots of updates for you guys, because I know that unfinished stories are really annoying :)**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"MIKEY? WHERE ARE YA BRO!" Raph yelled as he ran down the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped yelling and stood dead still. "Mikey?" Raph muttered as he spotted his unconscious brother on the stairs. "MIKEY!" He yelled again and rushed to Mikey's side. "Oh Mikey, what happened" Raph uttered as he flung Mikey over his back. He noticed that Mikey had the Sword of Tengu in his lap, so Raph, careful to not touch the handle, put the sword into his holster on his belt, and carried Mikey up to the Foot Mystic Chamber.

"GUYS! I FOUND HIM!" Raph yelled as Don and Leo stood with their backs against the wall. They immediately ran along the edge of the wall, their skin brushing on the wall, to see their unconscious baby brother

"Raph! What happened?" Don asked as he lifted Mikey off Raphs back and onto the floor. He then checked Mikey's vitals and checked for injuries

"I don't know, I found him passed out on the stairs with the Sword of Tengu on his lap!" Raph replied. "Wait, where are the Foot Mystics?" Raph asked as he scanned the chamber

"They are statues until we pass a certain point in the room. As long as we are over here and they are over there, we are absolutely safe." Leo replied and squeezed Raph's shoulder. Raph nodded and they made their way over to where Don and Mikey were

"He is okay guys, he'll wake up after I have manipulated his pressure points." Donnie stated and he began pushing various pressure points until Mikey stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Dudes?" Mikey muttered and looked around him. "What happened?" He asked, bewildered

"We were hoping you could tell us" Leo replied and smiled at me. "But its not important right now. You have the sword of Tengu, and we can defeat the Foot Mystics with it. Remember how Sensei defeated them? We have to make them destroy each other!" Leo exclaimed and he helped Mikey to his feet. The brothers then stepped over the line which awoke the Foot Mystics, and awaited the Mystics to awaken. Sure enough, the Mystics awoke from their slumber and formed a V shape in front of the exit of the chamber. Once they saw the turtles, poised for battle, they sighed and parted the V in the middle, allowing the turtles entry into the throne room. The turtles looked at each other, puzzled, before turning back to the Mystics

"Don't you want to fight us?" Leo asked, surprised at the Mystics interesting behaviour. The Fire Mystic then stepped forward and stood opposite Leo.

"Leonardo, since our Master was killed, we have been trapped by Karai. She has the medallion which controls us, so we are not free. We know that the reason you have come here is to kill Karai, and well if you do, we will finally be free, which is why we are letting you pass." The Fire Mystic replied and looked at his other Mystics, who nodded in agreement.

"But if you are free, then won't you cause tyranny and terror to my family and everyone on this planet?" Leo replied. He was looking a little worried, and with good reason. The Foot Mystics were incredibly unpredictable. One minute they wouldn't be doing too much harm, the next they would be trying to kill you and take over the World. Leo sighed. He didn't expect this to happen.

"You have our solemn word that we will not seek any sort of vengeance on your family. The only thing we will seek is forgiveness for all that we have done against you in the past, but because you are destroying our horrible Mistress, we owe you turtles our lives. We may try to take over the world at some point in the future, but it won't be in your lifetime, turtle. Please, take vengeance on Karai, and free your brother's soul, and ours." The Wind Mystic replied, and they all bowed before the turtles. Mikey and Raph exchanged glances, before Leo pulled them into a group meeting, being careful that the Mystics did not hear what they were saying.

"So, what do we think guys?" Leo whispered, looking at each of his brothers in turn. They looked a little confused, but understood what was going on.

"I think we should just honour their wishes and proceed through, and kill Karai." Raph snarled at the meer mention of her name. He had a lot of pent up rage against the woman.

"I agree." Donatello agreed

"Ditto." Mikey answered, nodding his head. "Plus Leo, they gave us their word. For peop- well, whatever they are, they are honourable and will not break their word. I can feel it." Mikey added. Leo sighed and looked down at his feet. He certainly did not like this, but his brothers had a point. The Foot Mystics only committed the stuff they did because they were governed by whoever owned the amulet. Leo sighed and nodded to his brothers.

"Okay, but if they take over the world and try to kill us in 6 months, I am holding you three personally responsible." Leo muttered and wriggled out of the embrace. Mikey chuckled to himself, and Raph and Donnie smiled. They then walked through the gateway the Foot Mystics had provided for them, and walked through the door. Just as he was about to walk through the door, Leo turned back to the Foot Mystics and mouthed the words thank you to them, and bowed before them, as a sign of respect. The Foot Mystics recognised this ancient Japanese way of showing respect, and they bowed back to the young Leonardo. They then assumed their positions on top of the 5 pillars in the room, and immediately turned back to statues, with freedom in their eyes and smiles on their lips.

Michelangelo could feel victory becoming closer and closer. All that stood in Mikey's way now, was the booby-trapped corridor which guarded the Throne Room door. Mikey snarled as he saw the familiar bobby-trapped corridor his brothers and him had encountered the first time they tried to destroy the Foot and the Shredder. He remembered getting his headband tails getting sliced off by a swinging axe that had caught him by surprise. Leo had picked up his tails and slammed them hard into his hand, telling him this is serious, and that he needs to focus. Mikey clenched his fists together and focused with all his mind. He couldn't be himself right now. He had to focus and not goof off, for his sake, and his brothers. Leo stepped forward to lead the brothers through the traps, but Mikey stretched his hand across Leo's plastron, causing him to stop. He then gazed at Leo's sea blue eyes, before leaping off the walls, over the booby traps which suddenly sprung at him, and landed safely on the other side. Once on the other side, he checked his bandana tails. They were still there. He then turned back to his gobsmacked brothers, and bowed. They all clapped him immediately.

"I give you 10." Leo smiled, to which Mikey smiled back and turned to face the door.

"Common guys, we don't have a lot of time bef-" He suddenly heard grunts and light tapping behind him, so he turned just in time to see his brothers leaping gracefully over the booby-traps, and landing silently, like a feather landing on concrete. Mikey admired his brother's handiwork, before returning the round of applause. "I give you 10 too." Mikey laughed and smiled, patting Raphael on the shoulder. Raphael replied to this by smiling back at Mikey and squeezing his shoulder.

"Let's do this." Leo confidently stated, and put his hands on the door. He turned to look at his younger brothers, to check if they were ready, but his eyes immediately went straight to his baby brother, Mikey. Mikey was slightly trembling with anxiety and worry, and had fear in his eyes. "It will be okay, little brother. We are here, right next to you." Leo soothed, and Mikey's trembling stopped, but fear and anxiety was still in his eyes. With his hands on the cool door latch, he slowly opened the large wooden doors which concealed the throne room. The heavy oak doors opened with loud creaks and groans, which alerted Karai from her meditation. Her eyes snapped open as she saw the turtles towering over her.

"But, how?" Karai stuttered as she got to her feet and recovered from the shock of seeing the turtles. She didn't expect to see them again after their little fall, and the massive challenge of getting through each segment of the building to the top. Her father was right, they were definitely not your average Ninja. There was something special about them, and the amount of defiance and fight Michelangelo put up when he was being mind controlled was truly admirable. This, force needed to be eradicated and Karai knew it. For her father, she would rid the world and the Foot of this thorn in her side. She smiled. "It does not matter, reptile freaks. I will crush you all anyway, hands down. Come and play." Karai beckoned, and got out her katana.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is quite a long one, as it involves Mikey and his brothers fighting Karai. So here you guys go! Just a quick warning incase you missed it in my summary, this chapter is the one which contains the graphic description of blood, so view at your own discretion. Now thats out of the way, I hope you enjoy chapter 18! Please review with constructive criticism or anything you want, as it really helps me out. Thanks!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"With pleasure." Leo replied and was the first to launch a attack on the heiress of the Shredder's fortune. He swung his double Katana at her chest, but was defied with a loud clang of metal on metal. Karai then disarmed Leo and kicked him square in the chest, sending him skidding on his shell across the throne room. Karai chuckled to herself. _This will be a lot easier than I thought it would._ She thought to herself as she dodged an attack from the purple clad Ninja. Donatello then attempted to prod her in the shoulder, to which Karai replied by grabbing onto his bo staff, and flinging him and his beloved weapon across the room to where Leo now rested. Raphael was next to attack, and he swung his Sai's ferociously at his opponent, occasionally nicking the skin of Karai. Karai smiled and punched Raph, sending him skidding on his feet back a few feet. He immediately recovered and jumped back into the battle, sending a kick towards Karai's face. His foot connected to her face, and she fell back onto the floor in shock.

"Raphael." She began, as she grinned up at Raph. Raph couldn't understand why she looked so smug as she was pinned down to the floor. His eyes were blazing with anger as he stared at her cold and evil eyes. She then wrapped her legs around Raphael's legs, and swung herself up, causing Raph to fall stomach first onto the floor. "How could you be so naive?" She laughed, and raised a lead pipe above his head. She was about to hit when she felt a presence behind her. She stopped, and spun round quickly, to see Michelangelo glaring at her. She was taken aback. She had never seen so much hate in such a young person's eyes. Michelangelo was a very special person indeed, and Karai knew it. Forget Leonardo, with this much rage in his eyes, Michelangelo she knew would be the true threat, the one who was out to kill her after all. She looked towards the bodies of Donnie and Leo, who were unmoving in the back of the throne room. She then looked at the stricken turtle beneath her feet, and smiled. She had the advantage.

"Let my brother go." Mikey hissed, and raised his nun chucks above his head. Karai only responded by pushing her foot deeper into Raphs head. He let out a surprised groan at the now more intense pressure that was on his head. This just made Mikey growl and hiss even more. He felt no sympathy for the pathetic existence that was Karai. He only felt strong hatred towards her. He was surprised that he even had the capability to show that much hate, but after everything Karai had done in the past and most recently, had really taken the cake. Mikey was on his last straw and was about to snap. He chucked one of his throwing stars at Karai's knee, which hit her square in the knee and lodged itself in there. Karai cried out in pain and looked at the foreign object in her knee, and then back to Michelangelo. "I won't ask you again. This is between me and you anyway. Put him DOWN." Mikey snarled and held up his second throwing star, which glinted in the light of the flaming torches that lined the room. Karai simply smiled and released her foot. Raph rapidly scrambled to his feet and joined his brother's side, patting him on the back and smiling.

"Thanks bro." Raph exclaimed and stared at Mikey.

With his gaze locked on Karai, Mikey let out a low growl. "Raph, go help Don and Leo, check they are okay. I will handle her." Mikey growled and pointed his nun chucks at Karai's head.

"But Mikey I" Raph begun. He didn't like to leave Mikey fighting on his own. It was his job as an older brother to protect his family, but especially Mikey, as he was the youngest.

"Raph, that's an order." Mikey then shifted his gaze to Raph and stared into his emerald green eyes. Raph was also in shock at the amount of hate Mikey's eyes held, but he kept his cool. It hurt to see his brother that full of hatred. Raph tried to speak, but Mikey simply pushed his brother in the direction of his fallen other brothers. "Go. I need to do this, for my own sake." Mikey then shifted his gaze back to Karai, and gave her an evil glare. Karai felt Goosebumps appear as she stared back into Michelangelo's eyes. If looks could kill, she would have been long dead by now. Raphael nodded in compliance to his younger brother, and quickly rushed over to Don and Leo, leaving Mikey to fight Karai, and his own demons.

"So Michelangelo, it appears I finally have you alone, young one. Tell me, how would you like it if I killed you nice and slowly in front of your brothers, then killed them afterward?" Karai asked, her katana poised to strike Mikey, was glinting in the dim light of the chamber. Mikey only smiled back at Karai and narrowed his eyes

"I don't think that's gonna happen Karai." Mikey replied, and his eyes narrowed even more. They now resembled slits, as he launched himself at the Foot Clan leader. She immediately dodged his attack, and swung her Katana widely. She would not be beaten by an amphibian who was at least a third of her age. She would be a disgrace to her father. She angrily lashed out at Mikey, and caught his plastron, causing blood to drip from her katana and from his gash onto the oak flooring. Mikey barely winced at this injury, for he was too lost in vengeance and hatred to notice himself being cut up. He snarled and chucked his second throwing star at Karai, which lodged itself in her shoulder. She cried out in pain and clutched her shoulder, studying it, trying to determine whether she should pull it out or not. She was so distracted that she didn't see Mikey coming, and turned just as Mikey came down and kicked her square in the head. She tumbled back into the wine cabinet behind her, causing glass to rain down on the turtle and Karai. Many fragments of glass lodged themselves in both Mikey and Karai, but none of them even showed the slightest reaction to it. Mikey then slowly walked forward, across the broken glass, causing it to break underneath his feet and lodge itself in his feet. Once again, Mikey didn't feel a thing.

Meanwhile, Raph had managed to wake up Don and Leo, and the three brothers were looking towards the battle that was going on.

"Come on Raph, we have to help him!" Leo yelled as he tried to push himself off of the floor, but to no avail, as he fell straight back into the waiting arms of his brother.

"Leo, Don, you guys are in no shape to fight." Raph sighed as he tightened his grip around Leo when he saw Mikey step in the glass. _That surely must have hurt? _He asked himself as he watched his brother continue to advance towards Karai, without even wincing as more glass broke beneath his feet.

"Raph, why aren't you helping him?" Don questioned, finally realising that Raph was over here and Mikey was alone

"Because Don, he needs to do this alone. I will be here if he needs me, but he needs to fix everything that happened, and he needs to do it alone." Raph replied and stared at his brother

"Raph's right Don, he needs to do this alone." Leo agreed and squeezed Donnie's shoulder. Don nodded in agreement and stared back at the battle that was going on. It was an understatement to say that the brothers were concerned for their brother.

Mikey picked up Karai's katana from the floor and aimed it at her heart.

"Any last words Karai?" Mikey asked as he jabbed the katana into her chest, causing a trickle of blood to come from her chest.

"Look out." Karai replied and Mikey looked at her strangely. She took this as her queue and she jumped up, knocking Mikey to the ground. She then sat on his chest and gripped her hands around his throat. He struggled for a good few minutes, and then he went limp.

"MIKEY!" His brothers screamed, and Raph began to run over there but was halted by Karai

"Don't come closer, or I will kill your little brother." Karai snarled and jabbed her hands tighter into Mikey's throat. Raph stopped and looked at her with fear in his eyes. Karai loved the fear in her enemies and she triumphantly lauged in the face of her enemy. What she didn't realise was that Mikey's eyes had snapped open, and he was preparing to attack. Mikey coughed and Karai looked down at him releasing her grip. He then jumped up and pushed her through the wall in the throne room. He saluted to his brothers and jumped through the gap that Karai had just gone through. The brothers didn't do anything but just stare at the place their little brother had just been in. Mikey then promptly jumped back onto Karai who kicked him off furiously and jumped in the air, landing on Mikey's thigh, which crunched painfully. Mikey fell to his knees and cried out in pain as his femur broke. He then tried to block out the pain, and shakily got back to his feet. He was then cut down again as Karai stabbed him in his side. He moaned and fell to the ground, clutching his side. In less than 5 seconds, his hand was covered in his blood.

_Oh my goodness, I am going to die, I am so going to die. There is a pool of blood beside me, and I am fighting to stay conscious. Oh my god I am so so dead. Leo, Raph, Donnie, I'm sorry I couldn't prove you wrong. I'm sorry for failing you Sensei, I am a big failure. _

Mikey closed his eyes tight, waiting for the blow that never came. He then opened his eyes to see Karai, fist to his skull, staring back at him.

"Final words, reptilian?" Karai asked, mocking him. She then kicked him in his rib area, causing some bruising to occur. "Answer me reptile!" Karai snarled. Mikey looked down to his feet, and noticed Karai's katana lying by his side. He smiled faintly and wrapped his hand around it.

"Just one" He snarled and stared right into her cold eyes. "Katana." He growled and forced the katana into her chest. Her eyes widened and her gaze went to Michelangelo, and then to the katana sticking out of her chest. She then fell back to the ground, coughing and spluttering as she held her katana.

"Michelangelo. I will haunt you forever." She growled and gazed into his eyes with a gaze he would never forget. He couldn't possibly tear his gaze away from Karai, even though he could hear his name being called. Karai removed the katana from her chest, and blood flowed openly out of the wound. Karai then suddenly went limp, and Mikey smiled, as his blood mixed with hers in a pool on the ground. The evil had been destroyed, and Mikey could finally live in peace. He smiled, and then gasped out in pain as he became aware again of his wound in his side which was still freely flowing blood onto the rooftop garden. He then wildly looked around him as he felt his vision begin to go dark. He spotted his brothers running towards him, and he could hear his name being called, but he didn't register it. Once he saw the blurry green in front of his face, and the strong arms which now was cradling his head, he allowed the painless unconsciousness to take over him, and his eyes drifted shut, and as they did, he wondered if the next time he opened his eyes would be on Earth, or in Heaven.


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya guys! Sorry for the cliffie in the last chapter, I couldn't resist. I hate to break it to you, but we are nearing the end of our adventure! I'm not quite sure how many chapters there will be left, but the end is in sight! Thank you for all your continuing support!**

**-libbzyol **

* * *

As Mikey regained consciousness, he could hear his hothead brother shouting right next to his ear, which caused Mikey to wince and groan at the sudden loud noise in his eardrum. He decided that it would be wise to open his eyes, as he still didn't know whether this was real life or heaven. Giving in to the curiosity, he opened his eyes very slowly, revealing his surroundings bit by bit. He was shocked and happy to find that the more his surroundings filled his vision, the more he realised he wasn't in heaven. He was in the good old Lair and his family was surrounding him. Mikey was just enjoying this lovely little image until a green blob emerged in front of his eyes, blocking his entire view of his surroundings. Mikey sighed, and focused in on the green blob, only to realise it was Raph.

"Raphie, you are blocking my view of the lair. Please move." Mikey groaned and reached out to his brother. When he did, he felt a very sharp pain in his side, and he recoiled, doubling over in pain.

"Ouch." He said to himself as the pain slowly decreased

"You okay bro?" Raph asked, squeezing Mikey's shoulder

"Yeah bro forgot that I was stabbed by Karai" Mikey replied and looked down to his heavily bandaged side. Wow, it looked bad.

"I'll go get the others. WAIT HERE." Raph yelled and prodded Mikey's plastron. Mikey held his hands up in surrender and Raph walked off, grumbling to himself. Seconds later, Leo, Don and Sensei entered the lab, and once they saw Mikey they ran over to warmly embrace their youngest brother. Sensei just watched as Leo and Don bear hugged their baby brother

"Mikey, we thought we had lost you!" Leo exclaimed and nuzzled into Mikey's plastron. Mikey then tapped him on the shoulder and made a confused face

"What are you on about Leo?" Mikey asked. He didn't remember what had happened after he had killed Karai, but, I guess, how could he have known?

"Mikey you've been unconscious for 3 days. You had us all seriously worried, especially on that rooftop." Don sighed and squeezed Mikey's shoulder. Mikey responded by putting his hand on top of Donnie's and squeezing it

"What happened, you said you nearly lost me?" Mikey asked once again, and this time he wanted answers, he wanted to know what had happened to him.

"Well..." Don began

FLASHBACK

_"Michelangelo!" Leo screamed as he ran over to his baby brother. By the time he got to his brother's side, a large pool of Michelangelo's blood had collected around Mikey. Leo couldn't believe his eyes. After everything that happened, Mikey couldn't die. At least he was still awake. Leo ran round to Mikey's head and cradled it in is arms_

_"Don't go to sleep Mikey, don't sleep!" Leo yelled at Mikey, but it was too late. His crystal blue eyes slipped shut as Raph joined Leo by Mikey's side._

_"NO!" Raph bellowed and tried to shake Mikey, but to no avail. Mikey was unconscious, and Raphael wasn't sure if he would ever see Mikey's beautiful eyes again. Tears threatened to break through, but Raphael, being as strong as he was managed to hold them back and pull himself together, for Mikey's sake. "DONNIE! Is he-" Raph began, but stopped when he stared into Leo's eyes. He felt Donatello's hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to face his genius purple clad brother._

_"No, he's breathing, but it's shallow and he has lost a lot of blood. We need to get him back to the lair now! Raph, you carry Mikey to the battleshell, but bridal carry him please. Leo, I need you to put your hands over the wound and keep pressure on it. Once I get to the battleshell I will wrap him up in makeshift bandages which should hold up until we get to the lair. Got it?" Don ordered, and Raph gently picked Mikey up and put him into his arms. Leo then ran over and pressed down hard on the wound, causing a small groan to escape from his unconscious brother._

_"Sorry Mikey" Leo muttered as they walked slowly down the stairwell of the Foot building._

_"Come on guys! Move it!" Don yelled from the front as he cleared a path for the brothers. Normally Leo would be the one making all the orders, seeing as he was the leader, but Leo couldn't make orders on something he knew nothing about, so Don was left to make all the orders. Donatello always had the potential to be a leader, and he really is a good leader when it comes to it, but Leo is a better protector and plan maker than Donatello, which is why Leonardo was chosen to lead his younger brothers. Donnie always thought that because he was younger he wasn't chosen to be leader, but only Leo and Master Splinter knew that this wasn't true._

_Leo nodded at Raph and they gradually picked up the pace as they went down the stairs, until they reached the bottom. They breathed a sigh of relief as they got to the bottom of the dangerous stairwell. Raph looked down at Mikey with very red eyes, and Leo realised why the trip down the stairs had been so quiet. Raph had been crying, and by the looks of things, crying a lot. Leo looked at Raph, who just shot him a stare that said 'if you tell anyone about this I will pummel you.'. Leo nodded furiously and motioned for them to continue walking_

_"RAPH!? LEO?" Donnie yelled as he lead the group out of the building towards the parked battleshell on the street. "I haven't heard much from you two, what's the 411?" Donnie asked _

_Leo was about to give a status report, but Raph shushed him and did it himself. "Mikey is still unconscious Donnie, and Leo is doing a fantastic job of plugging the wound. It hasn't been bleeding too much on the way down, but it is still bleeding pretty bad." Raph replied, studying Leo's bloody hands. Michelangelo, his baby brother's life essence was all over Leo's hands, and it scared Raph beyond belief. He felt himself begin to tremble, but he took a few deep breaths and got a hold of himself._

_"What about his pulse and breathing?" Don replied, with a little urgency in his voice_

_"One sec" Raph replied and put his finger on Mikey's neck. A few tense moments passed, but Raph eventually felt a beat. It was weak, but it was all that Raph needed. He then shifted his gaze to Mikey's plastron, which he saw rising and falling slowly and deeply. He smiled to himself, Mikey was going to be okay. _

_"Raph? Buddy?" Don yelled_

_"Sorry bro, his pulse is weak but it's there, and his breathing is slow and controlled, but it is still there!" Raph replied_

_"That is good news. Get him over here, now!"_

_Raph immediately picked up the pace and they all power walked over to the battleshell. _

_"Leo, can you drive? I need to stay in here with Mikey." Don asked Leo, to which Leo nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. Raph laid Mikey down in the back of the battleshell, and Don began to bandage Mikey up. "Leo start driving, I need to get him back to the lair asap." Don ordered, and Leo put his foot on the gas suddenly, causing the truck to launch forward in one sudden lurch._

_"Sorry!" Leo yelled from up front. He wasn't the best driver in the world, he was the third best. Mike was the best, then Don, then Leo, and god forbid if Raph ever tried to drive the battleshell..._

_"Donnie! We've got a problem!" Raph yelled at Donnie, who was deep in thought. He immediately snapped out of it and looked at Raph with confusion and fear written on his face. "Mikey's stopped breathin and we need you!" Raph yelled again, tears streaming down his face. Don's heart skipped a beat, and Leo's breath hitched. Those were the words none of them wanted to hear._

_"Okay, okay ummm, umm" Don stuttered "Raph, stand back there, I will do chest compressions!" And with that, Don began pressing hard onto Mikey's chest and counting himself as he did it. When he got to 10, he motioned for Raph to inflate Mikeys lungs. Raph immediately did as he was told, and breathed air into Mikey's mouth. Don reached to Mikey's wrist and checked for a pulse. Nothing. _

_"Dammit Mikey BREATHE!" Don lost his temper and wildly began chest compressions again. But before Raph could inflate Mikey's lungs again, Don stopped him, and checked Mikey's pulse. Then, he felt a faint heart beat, and saw Mikey's plastron begin to rise and fall normally again._

_"HE'S BREATHIN!" Raph yelled with joy and hugged his purple clad brother, tears of happiness streaming down their faces. _

_"WELL DONE GUYS!" Leo shouted from the front seat, tears streaming down his face as well. It was horrible to listen to what was going on, and feel so helpless that he could not do anything. He really hated driving._

_"Let's go." Leo stated and he pulled up in the warehouse. Don then picked up Mikey and carried him down to his lab, where he set him down in the cot and hooked him up to an IV bag, and a blood transfusion machine. He then hooked up Leo and Raph to donate blood, and very slowly, Mikey's green colour began to flood back into his face. Donnie sighed. He had saved his little brother. Now all they had to do was wait for him to wake up._

FLASHBACK END

FLASHBACK END

"You gave us all quite a scare, Mikey." Leo sighed, and squeezed Mikey's shoulder.

"Woah. Sorry guys!" Mikey replied and tried to get up again, but recoiled into a ball after he remembered the searing pain in his side.

"No getting up Mikey, for at least 3 days you are bedridden. And no training for at least 2 weeks. Got it?" Don asked and glared at Mikey

"Yeah okay bro! I got it!" Mikey replied and folded his arms. Donnie smiled and handed Mikey one of his comics and his iPod. The brothers then left the lab, leaving Mikey on his own, with his thoughts.

"I actually did it. I killed Karai and survived a fatal injury. Man, I am proud of myself. I never thought I had it in me." Mikey said to himself as he opened the first page of his comic. "Well, here's to things getting back to normal!" He grinned and closed his comic book, suddenly becoming overwhelmed with tiredness. He closed his eyes, and sunk back into his pillow and duvet. As he did, he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him from the darkness. He thought nothing of it though, thinking it was just the pain relief making him delusional. As he sunk even further into relaxation, he felt something on his shoulder. He screamed, and tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He was trapped, with this thing still gripping his shoulder.

"AHHHHH!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 20 of my fan fic! I hope you guys enjoy it, and it isn't dragging on too much. Your reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed and very helpful to me, so please keep them coming! Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

_"I told you I would haunt you Michelangelo, forever and ever. I will haunt your dreams until you die of exhaustion. You will wish you were DEAD!" Karai snarled and punched Michelangelo. Mikey yelped and retaliated. _

_"I don't care if you haunt me Karai, because I will find a way to destroy your ghost, like I found a way to destroy your physical body. Plus, you cannot hurt me, you are a ghost. So, jokes on you really."_

_"Your naive sense of mind will be the downfall of you yet Michelangelo Hamato."_

_"It may very well be, but it keeps my brothers, my father and I sane, and I don't intend on losing it. If it is the cause of my death, then so be it."_

_"I can scare you in ways you could have never imagined Michelangelo. You will never be free."_

_"Oh yeah? Well we will see about that when I tell my family all about this."_

_"You will do no such thing."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because I will mentally destroy your family in front of you." Karai laughed triumphantly, but deep down she feared for her ghostly life. If the rat was told about this, then the rat could destroy her. She needed to stop Michelangelo from telling._

_"Okay, well I'd best be out of here. How do I leave?" Mikey asked, searching the bright white room for an exit, but none could be found. _

_"Your brothers are trying to wake you up, I would suggest you listen to them. Bye for now, Hamato Michelangelo." Karai snarled and evaporated into the plain air that filled the room._

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, to which Mikey immediately shot out of bed and knocked poor Raphael over.

"Oh, sorry dude." Mikey apologised, and helped Raph to his feet. He brushed himself off, and squeezed Mikey's shoulder.

"You were having a nightmare dude. Anything you wanna share with us?" Raph asked. Mikey was about to talk, but then he saw Karai materialise behind Raphael. She held a ghostly knife to Raph's throat, and then put a finger over her lips, telling Mikey to shush. Mikey then quickly changed his gaze so he was looking at Raph

"Nah bro, too many late night monster movies! I'm cool, let's go train yeah?" Mikey replied and rushed out of the room

"Umm, okay" Raph sighed and ran after his goofball brother and into the dojo, where Master Splinter was pacing, deep in thought. Leonardo opened his eyes, distracted from his meditation by the pacing, and gazed at his father quizzically.

"Master, what is wrong?" Leo asked, causing Sensei to stop pacing and stare at the back of the dojo.

"Leonardo, there is a great evil present in this room right now. Where is Michelangelo and Raphael?"

"Here Sensei" They chorused as they entered the dojo. Mikey noticed Master Splinter staring at a spot in the back of the dojo, so he followed his Sensei's gaze and gasped at what he saw. Standing there was Karai, holding Sensei's brown robes. Mikey fell backwards onto the floor in shock, as the robes were suddenly drenched in blood and were dripping over the dojo floor. Master Splinter immediately realised that where he sensed the evil presence was where Mikey had been looking before he gasped and fell over in shock.

"Mikey? You okay bro?" Leo, Don and Raph chorused as they ran to their little brother's side. Mikey paid no attention to them however, because his eyes were fixed on Karai who was edging closer and closer to him. In no time at all, she was standing over the top of Mikey, with Sensei's blood dripping down. Mikey couldn't take it anymore and he passed out on the floor. Master Splinter heard the thud and snapped out of his trance and rushed over to Michelangelo. He knew exactly why Mikey had passed out, but he didn't want the brothers to know.

"Donatello, for reasons I cannot disclose I need to look after Michelangelo myself. Please my son, I know what is wrong with him and I know what to do for him, but I cannot tell you what is wrong with him, for his life is in the balance." Master Splinter explained, and lifted his unconscious youngest son onto his back. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, please continue sparring together until I get back. I will be at least an hour, maybe more, so if I don't come back and our training session has ended, please, stop training and go about your daily business. And, do NOT disturb Michelangelo and I. Got it?" Sensei asked

"Hai Sensei." The brothers replied, with confusion etched across their faces. Sensei then bowed and went to his room, closing the green sliding doors behind him.

"What was that all about?" Raph asked his bemused brothers, who just shrugged their shoulders

"I don't know bro, but let's not get involved okay? Bet I can beat you both hands down in this spar." Leo threatened, to which Raph laughed sarcastically and pulled out his Sai, and Don pulled out his bo staff

"Let's test that theory Leo!" Don replied, and with a cry they engaged in battle.

TMNTMNTMNT

"Michelangelo, can you hear me my son?" Splinter asked as he felt Michelangelo's head. It was warm and comforting, and seemed to calm his youngest son down a little bit. However it was plainly obvious that Michelangelo could not feel his Sensei's paw or hear his voice. He was too lost in the spirit world to hear or feel any real world stimuli. Master Splinter sighed and gently laid Mikey's head back onto the pillow of the bed. He then walked back to the other side of the room, and picked up his incense, meditation candles and his meditation cushion, and came back to Mikey's side. He placed his cushion on the floor, and brought out his rather large cigar lighter, which he had found on the surface abandoned. He lit the incense and lit the candles, and sat into his meditation position.

"I am coming to help you my son, hang on." He muttered, and he shut his eyes tight, and prepared to enter the astral realm. Within minutes of him controlling his breathing and becoming deeply relaxed, he was transported into the spiritual realm. It was not the first time Splinter had been here helping his family, because Leonardo had once needed Sensei's help in spiritual terms, to guide his soul back to the real world. If anyone knew how to resolve Michelangelo's unforeseen dilemma, it would be Master Splinter.

_He opened his eyes and found himself in a large white space. There were no physical features of this realm, it was all crystal clean and bright white. He slowly got to his feet and walked around aimlessly. There was no way you could possibly find your way through the spiritual realm, and Sensei understood that, so he just allowed his legs to take him wherever they desired to go. _

_After a few minutes of walking, Splinter was stopped in his tracks by the sound of very quiet whimpering coming from a few hundred metres away. Splinter then regained his pace and walked quietly but quickly towards the sound. As the whimpering sound got louder, Splinter could see the outline of two figures. One was undoubtedly his son, but the other one was a much taller, slimmer figure. Master Splinter now found himself running to his youngest son's aid, who was clearly very frightened. Michelangelo heard the approaching patter of footsteps and forced his eyes open. In the corner of his left eye he could still see Karai, laughing at him, but in the corner of his right eye, he saw his Sensei running as fast as he could towards him. He smiled, knowing that things may actually be okay._

_"SENSEI!" Mikey screamed, temporarily ignoring Karai's towering presence. He gripped his Father with a death grip, and he never wanted to let go. _

_"My son, shush, it is okay. Michelangelo, look at me. Shush now." Master Splinter soothed, and Mikey looked up at his father's furry face with teary crystal blue eyes. Sensei just sighed and wiped the tears away from his son, like he had done when Mikey was a little baby turtle. Sensei then smiled at the memory, but directed his gaze to Karai, who was still standing there, waving her katana about threateningly. Master Splinter then snapped his gaze back to Mikey, and squeezed his sons shoulder._

_"Michelangelo, you need to listen to me. I know why this happening, and I know what is happening. Karai will not hurt you while you are not resisting and threatening, so concentrate on my voice, and block out her presence okay?" Sensei asked, to which Mikey responded with a nod and blinked several times, to allow his final tears to spill from his eyes. Sensei just wiped the tears away again and smiled. "Now Michelangelo, I need you to tell me everything that has happened with this haunting. Only then will I know exactly how to help you." Master Splinter stated, and Mikey slowly nodded. He then explained everything that had happened up until the point where Master Splinter had joined him in the spiritual realm_

_"And so that is why I passed out in the dojo, Sensei. I couldn't take it anymore. Please show me how to defeat this, please." Mikey begged, with more tears welling up in his eyes._

_"I will my son, I will save you, but I fear that for this dilemma to be overcome, you and I will need the help of your brothers." Sensei replied, and hugged his son tighter, while staring into the heartless and cold maroon eyes of Karai. They showed nothing but hate and vengeance, and so Splinter made sure that his eyes only said the same._


	21. Chapter 21

**So as a special treat I decided to post this little chapter on my birthday, so happy birthday me! yay;) I hope you guys enjoy, please review, it really means a lot to me!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Two hours had passed and the elder brothers were beginning to worry. Master Splinter and Mikey had not emerged for two hours, and they could not hear a single sound coming from Sensei's room.

"I'm starting to worry a bit here Leo; they should have been out at least an hour ago!" Don shouted as he emerged from his lab. The brothers had stopped sparring long ago, and had got back to their daily tasks.

"Me too bro, but what can we do?" Raph replied, as he stopped beating the shell out of his punching bag, and walked over to where Leonardo and Donatello were now standing

"We can't do anything. Splinter told us not to disturb them, and he meant it this time." Leo sighed, and slammed his fist into the wall. "I just wish I could help more! Be there for Mikey! What kind of a leader and big brother am I?" Leo angrily yelled, but was calmed down very suddenly by Donnie squeezing his shoulder gently, and wrapping his arm around Leo.

"You can't help him. Only Splinter can. But I have been thinking, we could just check on them, see if they are alright? Without disturbing them? We are Ninja after all." Don verbalised, and looked towards the green sliding doors that separated his room from the rest of the lair.

"I don't think that's a good idea Donnie" Leo replied, following Donnie's gaze to the ever silent room where their brother and Sensei were.

"It might not be a good idea, but it is a wise one Leo. And this way, you can actually help them! By checking if they are alright!" Raph stated, and stared straight at Leo, who after a few minutes of silent protesting, slowly nodded and agreed to go check on them. The three brothers then stealthily made their way into Sensei's room, only to silently gasp in shock. Their baby brother had still not woken up, and was laid out on the floor with a pillow underneath his head and a blanket across his still body. Next to him, was Master Splinter, who was in a deep meditation trance.

"Leo, what the shell is going on?" Raph whispered in a barely audible voice

"I don't know, Master Splinter looks to be trying to contact Mikey through the spiritual realm. I" Leo began, but was interrupted when he heard a whispering voice echoing through the room. He frantically looked to his brothers, who had the same look on their faces. They had heard it too

"_My sons" _The voice whispered, to which the turtles jumped out of their shells. It was Master Splinter!

"Sensei!" I, How I"

_"Leonardo please, questions later. Your brother and I need your help. Join us in the spiritual realm through meditation; I will explain further once you boys get here." _ Sensei whispered again, and as quickly as the voice came, the voice of their Master left

"You heard what Sensei said. Let's do this." Leo ordered, and the three brothers sat in a circle around their rat master and brother, and began to enter the meditation state. Soon enough, they all found themselves in the spiritual realm.

_"Yo, this seems all too familiar" Raph observed as he slowly got to his feet_

_"It should do Raph; you have been here at least twice before!" Don replied, shaking his head. How could his brother have such a bad memory?_

_"So Leo, what do we do?"_

_"What we always do when we travel here. We wander aimlessly until we hear Master Splinter or Mikey's voice." Leo replied, and the brothers began to walk aimlessly in the empty white space of the spiritual realm, until they heard quiet whimpers and raised voices. Leo motioned for his brothers to stop talking and listen, to which they stopped dead, and listened very closely._

_"You shall not have him, demon!" They heard Splinter yell_

_"MASTER SPLINTER!" the brothers replied, and they ran off towards the direction of the voice_

_"My sons hurry! Michelangelo is not holding up well!" Sensei bellowed, and the turtles picked up their running pace until they saw the horrific sight that was going on. They stopped dead, and none of them could move. They were frozen to the spot. Sensei was desperately trying to fend off none other than Karai with his wooden walking stick. Michelangelo lay in Sensei's arms, with his eyes squeezed shut, too terrified to open them again._

_"Sensei! Let us help you!" Raph and Leo cried out, and ran in front of their Sensei, with their weapons at the ready, meanwhile Donatello ran to Mikey, and pulled him from Sensei's arms, into his own._

_"You're gonna be okay Mikey, your family is here now" Donnie cooed, to which Mikey opened his eyes for a brief moment, and weakly smiled._

_"Don, she has got the remote. She is gonna make me fit again. Tell- tell the others" Mikey spluttered, and his astral body suddenly went limp. Donnie had seen this way too many times and knew what was coming_

_"GUYS! SHE HAS THE REMOTE! SHE IS GONNA MAKE MIKEY FIT! DO SOMETHING!" Donnie desperately cried out, with tears freely flowing from his eyes. He never wanted to see his brother having a fit again, even in the astral world. Leo and Raph spun round to face their younger brothers, and then their eyes narrowed with rage. Leo was about to swing at Karai, but was stopped immediately._

_"MY SON! NO! The only way we can stop her is to attack her using our minds. The rules of the astral world are different, remember my son?" Master Splinter explained, and he shut his eyes and relaxed into a meditation position. "Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, please, join me." He ordered, with his eyes still shut_

_"But Sensei? What about Michelangelo? I need to look after him! He could fit!" Donatello exclaimed. He was obviously not happy about this decision_

_"Donatello, carry your brother over here and rest him in your lap, if it will help you to meditate." Master Splinter sighed, and opened his eyes to watch Donatello carry Mikey over to where the brothers were sat, in a circle. "Karai will not be able to hurt him, if we attack her first. The only way we can do this is by using our mental energy." Master Splinter then squeezed Donnie's shoulder, who slowly nodded and shut his eyes._

_"Pathetic turtles! You have no hope! And nor does that pathetic excuse for a ninja, that is Michelangelo" Karai began, but the turtles noticed her voice getting quieter and quieter, until it was no longer audible. All they heard was the whistling of wind through their ears, and the light tapping of their bandanas on their necks when the light breeze caught them. Suddenly, a bright light filled the chamber, which caused Karai to really stop talking and drop the astral remote that would control Mikey on the floor. It made a cracking sound and sparks flew out of it. It fizzed and buzzed for a few moments, but went silent. Michelangelo was finally free, but he was still unconscious. The bright light then split into three, and each light had a different colour. There was blue, purple and red now, instead of one solid colour. The lights then merged back together to form a green light. This mysterious green light, which seemed to be coming from the turtles, suddenly gained massive amounts of energy, which was directed at Karai. Karai took the full force of the green light, and stumbled backwards and hit the floor hard. Once the three brothers heard this thud, their eyes snapped open, just in time to see the green light split back into the three colours, and absorb back into their bodies._

_"Woah." They exclaimed, as they felt the rush of energy flood back into their bodies. _

_"Well done my sons." Master Splinter exclaimed, and squeezed each of their shoulders, before sighing and looking at Michelangelo's limp form in Donnie's lap._

_"What do we do now Master?" Leo questioned, following Raph's gaze and staring straight at Karai, who was doubled over in pain on the floor_

_"Michelangelo must do the rest. Only he can banish the beast inside his mind, but we have helped him greatly. I am sure that he can hear us, and he will know what he has to do. But, my sons, he may need some encouragement." Master Splinter replied, and gazed at his sons, before walking a few paces, and meditating again. "I will see you back in the real world, my sons." Splinter exclaimed, and he disappeared into the thin air of the astral realm in a blink of an eye. Leonardo sighed. He knew it was up to him and his brothers, and they would succeed. Leo would make sure of it._

_"Michelangelo, listen to me buddy. You need to defeat Karai by yourself. We have weakened her, but it is up to you now. I believe you can do this." Leo exclaimed, and touched Mikey's shoulder, which made him flinch slightly._

_"Yeah shell fer brains, you are one strong turtle, and if anyone can do it, you can. Go get that evil witch." Raph exclaimed, and also touched Mikey's shoulder_

_"Ditto. We will be right here all the way through. You will do this, and I know you will. So just focus bro, and you can accomplish anything." Don soothed, and squeezed Mikey's shoulder. He then looked at his brothers with worried faces, who looked back. They had temporarily forgotten about Karai, but were suddenly reminded of her presence when she groaned loudly behind them and got to her feet._

_"Turtles. I will vanquish your baby brother, and then, I will do the same to you. It's a shame Michelangelo will not be able to say his final goodbyes. But, I guess that's life I suppose. It's just bad luck really." Karai snarled, and pulled out her katana, which glinted in the bright light of the chamber. Although there was a hint of apprehension in the air, Leo, Raph and Don had faith in their baby bro, and something deep down within them knew he could do it. But would he do it before or after they were slashed to pieces by that very shiny and sharp katana?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Heya guys! Here is the next chapter of my story! Sorry I am a little late updating, I haven't had a computer and I have just got my brand new laptop which hadn't had Word installed on it and yeah :( But here you guys go, enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

_"Unluckily for you, it won't be that simple." Leo growled, and protectively stood between Mikey and Karai, but he suddenly heard a growl emerge from his little brother, which made him spin on his heels and kneel by Mikey's side. Suddenly a bright orange light shot out of Michelangelo's heart, and illuminated the chamber in a bright orange colour. This sudden outburst of light sent the three brothers and Karai shooting backwards a few feet, and left them totally confused and amazed at the fantastic light show that was going on before them. Mikey was obviously still unconscious, but this orange light was definitely radiating out of him._

_"WHAT!" Karai screamed as the orange light came racing towards her, with the three turtles watching in sheer amazement. Before the orange energy could destroy Karai, it suddenly began swirling in many colours, making beautiful patterns and pictures, which were truly mesmerising. The three brothers just stood there, with their mouths agape. But they definitely were not prepared for what happened next._

_The bright swirling light suddenly materialised into a large, orange tiger. The tiger had very thick black stripes, and was orange all over. It had small black spots by its eyes, which were the colour of crystal blue, and were endless pools of beauty. It had large teeth which were whiter than the empty white that surrounded Karai and the turtles. It was snarling and was positioned in the sort of position you would find a tiger before it pounced on its prey. It took Leo awhile, but it hit him all of a sudden. The four brothers each had the spirit of Chi inside them, which embodied a certain animal, depending on their chi force. Donatello was a bear, Leonardo was a dragon, and Raphael was a snake. Leo had seen their spirits before, but he had never seen Michelangelo's, and the fact that his Chi embodied a tiger, surprised him. His brothers and his family had always underestimated Michelangelo, because of his personality. Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but that didn't matter. His goofing around and childlike demeanour really hid the true Michelangelo. And this true Michelangelo was the Michelangelo that they were seeing now. In ancient Japanese culture, the tiger was the second best Chi embodiment in the system, making Mikey an extremely powerful ninja. Leo smiled, he couldn't wait to explain to Mikey everything that was going on, and that he had the potential to be a truly amazing ninja, if he trained more. But this was always the problem, Mikey never trained, which meant he never unlocked his full potential. Leo knew that Mikey had the potential to be even better than Raph, Leo and Donnie, but his laid back characteristic prevented him from doing this. But when he focused, he could accomplish anything_. _Leo sighed. If only Mikey practised. He was suddenly burst out of his thoughts when the tiger began to snarl and growl as it stared into the depths of Karai's eyes. Leo turned to his brothers, who gazed back at him. The look that they gave Leo confirmed that they knew that this was Mikey's chi spirit, and that they were truly impressed. Raph turned away from Leo and smiled._

_"Go get her Mikey!" Raph cheered, and clapped his hands together, like a Football supporter at their home game. Leo and Donnie caught on quickly and also began cheering on Mikey_

_"You can do this!" Leo shouted with one hand on Donnie's shell_

_"Yeah bro! Finish her!" Don yelled, and they smiled. Mikey was about to overcome everything that had happened to him, and he was going to do it in true Michelangelo fashion. In style._

_The Tiger gazed from the turtles, to his enemy, and growled ferociously, before pouncing on Karai. It began to claw and bite at her flesh, but because she was spirit herself, the tiger was able to claw and bite through her like she was flesh and blood, and like it was flesh and blood. Karai let out bloodcurdling screams as the pool of her blood that surrounded her grew bigger and bigger with ever slash of the tigers claw and every bite from the tigers mouth. Leonardo winced as he heard her desperate screams. He remembered when Karai was contemplating leaving the Shredder, and evil for that matter, and finally being free. He had given her chance after chance, but she had never taken it. Leo knew how much she wanted to be free, but with a father like the Shredder, it was always difficult. But now, she truly was evil, and there was no going back. Leo would not give her a second chance, after what she had done to Mikey over these few months. Karai had run out of chances, and run out of luck._

_Karai's eyes widenedas she gazed into the tigers twinkling eyes. She searched them desperately, in an attempt to find some forgiveness from the tiger, but like Leonardo, the tiger was not giving out second chances. The tigers eyes then dropped from Karai's eyes, and locked onto her chest. Karai instantly knew what it wanted. It wanted her heart. She gasped as the tiger rammed its claws into her chest, and pulled out her heart. The tiger then ate the heart of Karai, and the spirit of Karai immediately disappeared, and it would never come back._

_The tiger then stopped chewing on the heart, and turned back to the turtles. The turtles were smiling with each end of their mouths touching their ears. They were rejoicing, which made the tiger's eyes twinkle with happiness, as it looked at the turtles. The brothers then stopped rejoicing, and looked over to their still unconscious baby brother. The tiger followed their gaze, and realised that it had to get back inside his owners body. It bowed it's head to the turtles, and sprinted towards Mikey, and jumped inside Mikey's plastron. Mikey's plastron then lifted off the ground, and Mikey took in a deep breath as his chest lifted off the ground. A bright orange light then filled the empty space, which caused the turtles to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, they removed their hands from their faces, and crawled over to Michelangelo._

_"Well done buddy." Leo smiled and squeezed Mikey's shoulder. Mikey was still unconscious, but the brothers knew that there was nothing that they could do about that._

_"I think it's time we headed back to the real world, don't you think? I was starting to think I was in the real world for a moment then." Raph declared, and then shut his eyes. He disappeared in a matter of seconds. Leo and Donnie nodded at each other, and shut their eyes simultaneously, and vanished, just like that._

Raphael was the first to awake from his deep meditation state. His eyes snapped open and he studied his surroundings.

"COLOUR! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU!" He cried out, and literally hugged the wall. He then stopped immediately as Master Splinter entered the room. "Sensei! I was just, um, feeling the wall, for um, cracks?" Raph stuttered as Master Splinter approached him, laughing silently to himself.

"My son, I know that it is good to see colour again. You do not need to explain yourself." Sensei smiled, and gazed to Leo and Donnie, whose eyes snapped open, and also took in the very colourful surroundings.

"SENSEI! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" Leonardo shouted, and bear-hugged his father. Donnie patted his own back and smiled at Raph, who blushed and smiled back. But as soon as their smiles had appeared, their smiles faded as they saw that Mikey was still unconscious on the floor. He looked, so peaceful. Finally, their brother was free, but that didn't stop the brothers from worrying as to why he wasn't waking up.

"Patience my sons, he will wake soon enough." Master Splinter soothed as he observed his son's worried looks. "Now, while we are waiting for Michelangelo to recover and come back to us, you boys can tell me what you got up to when I wasn't around!" Master Splinter asked, and motioned for the turtles to sit in a circle around him, with Michelangelo in the centre of the circle, so that each of the turtles could clearly see each other and their youngest brother, who they were still so worried about. With that, they all sat in a circle, and Leonardo began to explain what had happened since Master Splinter had left the spiritual realm

"So, I see you boys got up to your, usual trouble." Sensei mocked, and the brothers blushed. "Now, you say that Michelangelo's chi spirit was a Tiger? This is very interesting indeed, I shall have to talk to him when he wakes up. Which, I think will be soon." Sensei finished and pointed to Michelangelo at the centre of the circle. He was moaning quietly and fidgeting. Leo, Don and Raph smiled to each other as they realised that Mikey would be waking up very soon. They moved from their positions in the circle, and moved closer to Mikey. Leo went to hold Mikeys left hand, and Raph held his other hand. Having run out of hands to hold, Donnie lightly placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Master Splinter knelt beside Michelangelo, and placed his warm furry hand on Michelangelo's forehead, comforting his youngest son in the best way he could.

"Come on Michelangelo, come back to us baby bro. You are giving all of us quite a scare Mr." Donnie soothed. His brothers smiled and to him and gently tightened their grip on Michelangelo, and stared into Michelangelo's closed eyes. His brothers and Father caught onto this pretty quickly and stared into Mikey's eyes, completely forgetting what Mikey's reaction would be when he saw his family staring into his face. When they saw that Mikey's eyes were fluttering and twitching, they leaned in even closer and tightened their grip more on the various parts of Mikey they had a grip on. They watched and waited patiently, for what seemed like forever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Heya guys! So here is chapter 23! I am a bit stuck at the moment whether to end my story here, or to do an extra chapter or two on the Tiger spirit that Mikey embodied. There could be a sequel, if I get enough recommendations to do a sequel. So, my viewers, I ma asking you, should I end the story here? Or should I do an extra chapter about Mikey and his Seishin? Please review and let me know! Anyway, enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Gently, Mikey's eyes fluttered open and his crystal blue eyes were dull and full of sleep, and also unfocused. His family's faces lit up as they saw Mikey's sleep filled eyes gazing up at them. However once the haziness disappeared from his eyes, he shot up and jumped to the other side of the room in fright as his family members were so close to his face. He definitely did not expect them to be that close into his personal bubble.

"MIKEY! Calm down bro, it's just us!" Leo yelled and they rushed over to where Mikey had now hitched himself onto a pole, and was now wrapping his body around it like a King Cobra around it's prey. He then relaxed and allowed himself to enter the warm embrace of his brothers, who rubbed his head joyfully and squeezed his shoulder. As they were hugging, Sensei noticed that Michelangelo's eyes were darting around his peripheral vision, keeping an eye on the shadows.

"It is okay, my son. You are free from her now." Master Splinter sighed, and squeezed Mikey's shoulder. His brothers quickly let go of Mikey, who was looking bewildered.

"It is so good to finally be free, of everything." Mikey exclaimed and stopped keeping his eyes on the shadows.

"My son, I would like a word with you, if that is okay, before your brothers explain to you everything that happened"

"Of course, father." Leo, Raph and Donnie smiled at their father and Mikey, bowed to their Sensei, and exited his room, into the dojo, for a quick 5 minute spar. Meanwhile, Sensei motioned for Michelangelo to sit down on a pillow next to him

"My son, I understand from your brothers that you embodied your chi spirit to attack and destroy the spirit of Karai, and that the spirit you embodied was that of the tiger." Master Splinter explained, to which Mikey responded with a gasp

"WHAT?! Sensei, are you serious! I was the Taiga Seishin? NO WAY!" Mikey exclaimed, and yelped for joy. It wasn't every day that the turtle who was underestimated had the power to be a fantastic Ninja, and had the second most powerful spirits known to Japanese Shido Samurai's.

"Yes my son, I am deadly serious. However, this great news raises many new questions. If you possess this kind of power, then when your Ninjitsu skills are completely perfected, you and your brothers will have to train at the ancient academy in Japan, to fufill your true potentials. However you and Leonardo will need to train extra in the coming years, for both of your chi spirits are so powerful that they need to be harnessed and trained otherwise they could potentially be dangerous. Do you understand my son?"

"Completely Father. I will do you proud."

"I know you will Michelangelo. Now go, join your brothers and enjoy being free. I shall have to meditate on this matter. Goodnight my son."

"Goodnight Father, and thank you."

"Oh and before you go Michelangelo?" Master Splinter added, and Mikey turned around to face the loving face of his father

"Hmm?"

"I want you to talk to Leonardo this evening, and discuss this matter with him. Tell him what I told you, and he wil share the things I have not told you just yet. But do not say a word to your brothers, I do not want Raphael and Donatello to feel bad that their Senshin isn't as advanced as yours. Leonardo will understand."

"I won't Sensei. Oyasumi chichi." Mikey bowed and exited the room, saying goodnight to his father in the tradtitional manner that he knew Sensei loved. Sensei's face lit up and he replied in straight Japanese

"Oyasumi watashi no musuko." Sensei smiled and shut his eyes to meditate.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, and motioned for Mikey to sit next to him on the couch. Mikey smiled and landed hard onto the couch, causing Raph to propel a few feet into the air

"Sorry brosiv"

"Mikey… Don't use the word, brosiv on me." Raph replied with a low growl

"Now is not the time Raphael! Mikey, you were such a boss back in the realm!" Leo added, proud of his little bro

"Thanks Leo, I did my best, I suppose. Heck, I had no idea what I was doing!"

"I bet you didn't! I think though, we should all get some rest." Donnie added, and made his way to his lab, not his bedroom

"I thought we were going to bed?" Mikey yelled after him. Don then turned back to face Mikey and winked

"I said you were going to bed, not me. After all, I am nocturnal. Plus, the Xbox won't fix itself!" Donnie smiled and went into his lab, closing the door behind him.

"Well guys, I'm gonna hit the sack. G'night bros!" Raph growled and stomped up to his room.

"You comin Mike?" Leo asked as he slowly got up from his chair.

"Umm yeah bro, but I need to talk to you, without Raph and Donnie hearing. You up for that?"

"I think I already know what this is about, but yeah sure Mikey. My room?"

"Yeah, your room." Mikey replied and Leo and him made their way to Leo's clean and empty room. Leo smiled and tapped the bed. Mikey beamed and he came and sat next to Leo on the bed.

"So, you want to talk about your Taiga Seishin summoning I assume" Leo sighed and squeezed Mikey's shoulder. Mikey nodded and stared at his feet

"Sensei wanted me to tell you that all four of us will be going to an ancient training academy once our Ninjitsu is perfected, but you and I will have to do extra training, as our Seishin are more powerful and could potentially be dangerous. He said you could tell me more about this Seishin. Like your Seishin, to be more precise."

"Of course Mikey, and yes we will have to train more. Our spirits are too powerful to be left untamed, so you will need to join Sensei and I in more meditation sessions. Because of my Hiko Ryu Seishin, I have to meditate a lot in order to control it, after I let my Seishin out that one time. Now that your Seishin has been released, it is no longer dorment, and you will need to learn how to control it. If you don't, then there are many side effects to it, such as passing out, delusion, headaches, and of course, you risk releasing the spirit everytime you pass out."

"Ummm, okay."

"But don't worry Mikey, you will pass out quite a bit until you get the hang of it. But yes, you will need to join me in meditation 3x per day as appose to once per day. You got that?"

"Yeah Leo, I got that."

"And look, just so we are clear, I am super proud of you. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks Leo. It means a lot bro." Mikey smiled and shut his eyes. Leo smiled and looked down at his feet. When he went to speak to his little brother, he saw that Mikey was asleep in his arms. Leo smiled and allowed his eyes to slowly close. But as they were closing, he couldn't help noticing the Tagia Seishin in Mikey as his eyes twitched and fluttered. Mikey was a truly surprising turtle, and after everything he had been through recently, Leo was just happy that Mikey was still with them, in body, and in spirit.


	24. Final Chapter

**So here we are guys, at the end of a very long and eventful road. I am sad to say that this chapter is the final chapter, and that this little story is officially finished. :'( *wipes tear away from face* It's been an emotional journey and I hope that the end to this story really does it justice, as I have worked so hard on it these last few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you for the amount of reviews, favourites and follows I have had on this story. I have also had over 5000 views, which is absolutely extraordinary, and I can't thank my viewers enough. Please enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

It had been about two months since the battle in the spiritual realm, and since Mikey found out about his ability to harness the Taiga Seishin, and Leo was pleased to inform that Mikey was handling the spirit well. Sure, in the past few months he had not been able to control the Seishin and had passed out, become delusional etc, but these things take time, and Mikey certainly needed the time.

FLASHBACK

_"HAJIMARU!" Master Splinter yelled and the brothers broke off into their assigned pairs. Raph with Mikey, and Leo with Don. They immediately began to attack each other, and Mikey was feeling good. He had taken Raph down by a flying kick to the plastron which sent him flying across to the other side of the dojo. Raph had retaliated though, and had hit Mikey in the head with the butt of his Sai, causing Mikey to collapse to the ground_

_"Mikey? Come on bro, this is NO time for playing games." Raph yelled, and knelt next to a very still Michelangelo "MIKEY!" Raph cried out, shaking Mikey furiously. This caused Don to look up and Leo and Sensei to look at each other with a worried but calm glance. They knew what was going on but Don and Raph didn't_

_"Michelangelo." Leo and Sensei recited as they knelt beside Mikey. They looked at each other and smiled. They knew the ritual to bring him back to the normal world, and tame the Taiga Seishin inside him. Leo then placed his hand on Mikey's heart, and closed his eyes tightly, and Sensei whispered in Michelangelo's ear_

_"Seishin, watashi no musuko ni anata no gurippu o hanashi, kare wa anata ni ima meisō shimasu." Master Splinter whispered, and soon after he finished his sentence, Michelangelo's eyes fluttered open, and he sighed. He had been trying to control this Seishin for ages and he had passed out again. This wasn't good. Without saying a word, Michelangelo simply got to his feet, and walked into to Sensei's room to meditate on his Seishin. While Raph and Don exchanged puzzled looks, Master Splinter pulled Leonardo to once side, and they talked for at least 5 minutes._

_"I sure hope Michelangelo gets better soon. " Leo sighed as he got back to sparring. _

FLASHBACK END

"Mikey?" Leo called as Mikey entered his room, with a beaming smile over his face

"I've done it. I've harnessed it! Isn't that great Leo!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran over to hug Leo. In all of the months that Mikey had either been ill, or in trouble, not once had Leo seen Mikey smile quite like that. He looked like the little brother that Leo once knew, and the little brother that Leo thought had gone forever.

"Mikey, I am so proud of you." Leo replied, as he returned the hug, with tears of happiness coming to his face. He quickly wiped them away from his cheek before Mikey began asking questions.

"Thanks bro." Mikey smiled and pulled away from the hug

"Hey, Mike, fancy going on a run? Loosen up the old joints?"

"Sure bro, I'll go get the others and we can go"

"Sure, let's do it"

"RAPH! DONNIE! LEO AND I ARE GOING ON A RUN, YOU GUYS COMMIN?" Mikey yelled from the second floor, and front flipped down from the second floor, landing with a light tap on the ground floor, with a smile. He liked flipping, and he liked jumping places, it made him feel like he was flying

"Okay, knucklehead, you have me interested." Raph sighed, and raced Mikey to the door. "Last one outta the sewers hatched from a rotten egg!" Mikey yelled, trying to catch up with Raph. Leo shrugged his shoulders and pulled Don out of his lab and along the sewers

"It's good to see Mikey back to his old self bro" Don observed as he watched Raph and Mikey chase each other, like they did when they were kids

"It is, isn't it! I'm just so glad that all of this stuff we have been through is over. We have our baby bro back, and our family is complete. Come on Don, I'll race you!" Leo replied and barged past Don up to the manhole cover. Don smiled in response and sprinted after his eldest brother, trying to catch him. At long last everything was back to normal. They had Michelangelo back, and the Hamato family was once again complete. Leo just smiled as Donnie overtook him, and tackled Mikey and Raph to the ground. Raph turned around just in time to see Leo standing over them, and a warm tear to fall from their leaders eyes. Leo then blushed and wiped the tear away from his face, and gazed at Raph, who just beamed at him until he was pulled back into the three turtle wrestling match.

"Yeah, it's good to have everything back to normal." Leo sighed and he joined the wrestling match with the brightest smile on his face. Everything was back to normal, and if Leo knew anything, it was that he would treasure this moment for the rest of his life.


End file.
